Out Of The Ashes
by Murasame Warrior
Summary: After using a demon puppet against Naraku, Kagura outsmarted her creator. She is now a ninja out to get Naraku. But will her new personality be able to destroy him alone? Or will she require help? Sesshoumaru's help, that is. xCOMPLETEx
1. Goodbye Kagura

**Out Of The Ashes  
**A/N: My second IY fic…this time it's about Kagura and Sesshoumaru. OK, so everyone thought Kagura's dead after she turned into dust in the flower field. But this time, she outsmarted Naraku. She's alive- and now holds the ultimate grudge against her creator. She now lives under a new identity and wants to destroy Naraku more than ever. But will Kagura be able to take down the Lord of All Evil alone? Or will she need help? And not just any help- Sesshoumaru's help. RnR please )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

A lone figure sits by the riverbank, looking at the clear water drift by. She knew that Naraku wouldn't just give her the heart…that would be way too easy. There had to be a catch. And there was. Naraku had infected her heart with his putrid miasma. She was just lucky that she thought of using a demon puppet to take her place when she accepted her tainted heart from Naraku. And since the heart disappeared along with the demon puppet, Naraku has no more means of killing her whenever he wanted to. Yes, Kagura had all of this planned out. And it paid off splendidly. All that needs to be done now is to kill the bastard. Kagura smiled a bit at the thought of finally defeating Naraku. And after that she would be free…_alive_ and free.

"Hehehe…using his own tricks against him…it was genius. All I need now is to kill that son-of-a…" Kagura muttered to herself as she continued to think of a way to destroy Naraku once and for all. "…But I can't just waltz in the castle anymore. They all know I'm dead…and I don't think he'll be too happy to see me." Kagura said. After Kagura "died", she has been traveling a whole lot, staying in the outskirts of villages, sleeping the woods and gathering food from trees and hunting for animals. Yes, sometimes she did complain, but Kagura would rather stay in a forest than live in Naraku's horrible dwelling. At least she could enjoy some freedom away from him. Kagura stood up and entered the forest to gather some food. She was getting hungry after all that thinking on how to slay Naraku.

"…Damn it…isn't there anything here that could fill me up?" Kagura asked angrily, spotting only measly berries that could hardly satisfy her hunger. She continued looking for food, parting the bushes to find something sufficient. But something else came to greet her. It was a body of a dead female ninja, probably killed by one of the demons in the forest. Kagura approached the corpse, seeing the ninja's blood stain the grass. The ninja was probably killed some time ago, for the blood was already dry.

_Tsk. For a ninja, this one sure is stupid._ Kagura thought, considering that a trained ninja being killed by a small demon doesn't really sound right. But then she saw the ninja's suit. It was black, but was stained with blood, but it would come off with a couple of good washes in the river. The dead ninja also still had her sword and her array of smoke bombs and shurikens- really useful weapons when going for stealth. And then an idea hatched in Kagura's mind.

"…Hmmm…since I can't just barge in the castle anymore, I'd have to deal with the guards…" Kagura said to herself, picking up one shuriken. "And I'd have to take them out in the most covert way possible." Kagura added. And so, Kagura confirmed her idea and took the ninja's suit and weapons. She went to the river and washed the blood away from the suit.  
"I'm going for the element of surprise this time. I won't let him get one step ahead of me again." Kagura said, scrubbing the blood off the cloth. And then, for some reason, she remembered the spider mark on her back. She cringed at the mere thought of it. It was a sign that she's still one with Naraku. And she hated it so much. _I don't want to live as Naraku! I want a new identity! I don't want to be one of Naraku's lackeys anymore!_ She stopped washing the suit and looked at it once more, checking if there was still any blood left. She then thought of what she was going to do with it.

"…I don't want to be that bastard anymore…I want to be someone else." Then it became clear to her that it wasn't just simply to destroy Naraku she was after the suit, but she now also wanted to change every physical trace of her enslavement to Naraku. But she was aware that the spider mark on her back will still remain. But being able to live in another guise would be good, she thought. After some time, it began to get dark. Kagura sat by a bonfire she created, as the almost-dry ninja suit hung on a tree branch. Kagura had caught a small fish and was cooking it by the fire. She got it and ate it. It tasted sort of awful, for it lacked flavor. But Kagura considered this to be better. Back in Naraku's castle, she wasn't even given anything to eat- she just remained chained up, cold and hungry. Yet another grudge against her creator. Then she remembered all the times he threatened that he will kill her…she remembered every last time Naraku showed her the heart, and squeeze it, making her fall to the ground. Kagura's awful memories of Naraku just made her wince in anger, fueling her hatred and vengefulness even more.  
After she had finished, Kagura went to check at the suit. It was already dry, and the blood had come off. Kagura looked at it seriously. All the thoughts of vengeance against Naraku raced through her mind wildly.  
"I vow from this day…that I'll destroy you, Naraku…and get my freedom." Kagura declared. "You cannot kill me now. You destroyed my heart. Now you've got nothing to destroy _me_." With that, Kagura took the female ninja suit from the tree. She stripped herself of her kimono and donned the suit, leaving her kimono on the ground like a messy rag. Kagura undid the fastenings on her hair and let it flow down her shoulders freely. She tossed the feathers aside, seeing that she would no longer need them. Kagura also removed her earrings, throwing them next to the feathers. Kagura went to the side of the river and washed off the red eye shadow that was on her eyelids and the rouge that was painted on her lips. She then got the ninja's katana…and hacked off a fairly large part of her hair. The severed locks of hair lay on the ground, as Kagura looked into her reflection on the river's surface. She now had a short, boyish cut. She smiled at the sight of her knew look.

_I'm feeling good already._ She thought. Kagura put the sword back in its scabbard, got the ninja's bandana and covered her head with it. She tied the knot of the bandana and finally picked up the last piece of her new ensemble: a black face mask, which will hide the lower half of her face. But before she put it on, Kagura took one deep sigh. "…After I put this thing on my face…I'll be Kagura no longer…" she said. And with those zealous words, Kagura put on the face mask and tied it in a secure mask. She looked at herself once again on the mirror-like surface of the river. She looked…completely different. She now had short hair, an unpainted face and a different- and simpler wardrobe. Kagura half-smiled at her new reflection. It…made her feel free, a whole new person. She stood up and walked up to get her fan. She was about to reach for it, but then she saw the katana lying next to the fan. Kagura thought about which weapon to get for sometime…until she finally picked one to wield.

As the silver moon shone brightly in the deep, dark sky, a shady figure leaps from tree to tree. A party of demons was harassing a traveler, and the shadowed stranger noticed it quickly. Moving swiftly like a shooting star, she draws her sword and jumps down to butcher the pesky demons. With reflexes as smooth as the wind, she quickly deals with the demons and saves the traveler from his death.

"Oh, may the blessing of Kami be with you, good ninja." The traveler said, thanking his savior. "How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" The ninja looked at him with a pair of raging crimson eyes and said her request.

"…Just don't tell anyone you've seen me." She ordered him. The traveler complied immediately, praising and thanking continuously.

"But, good ninja, I would just like to ask…" The traveler said. "What is your name?" The ninja paused for quite a while. She put her sword back in its case and walked away, leaving the traveler on his own. But then she stopped.

"My name is…" The ninja responded. She didn't want to use the name that bastard gave her. "Koeshi."

"Oh…thank you, good Koeshi. May the blessings of the Gods be with you!" The traveler said to the ninja happily. The ninja let out a soft chuckle and took off. She continued to fly from tree to tree, thinking of her next move. She has dropped her previous identity and moved on. She's now a new person- hopefully the one who would put an end to Naraku's tyranny. Visions of the riverbank where she donned a new personality darted through her mind. She didn't even bother fixing up her mess of her former clothes that she left there. Besides, she was a bit happy to have gone out of that attire. She grabbed her katana tightly…she now has a new form of fighting. She no longer needed her fan. It was just brining up too many things about Naraku. And it was also a sign of her enslavement. As the shady ninja dashed through the forest treetops, she focused her thoughts on one goal: To kill Naraku.

_Naraku…Kagura tried to kill you, but she failed._ The ninja thought to herself, her ruby eyes filled with hatred. _But now…prepare yourself…to hear the voice of death…_


	2. The Failed Homicide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**  
A/N: Just a note. I'm gonna call Kagura, "Koeshi" from this point on and there are some references to the IY Juso no Kamen game.

Koeshi, the enigmatic ninja, dashed from tree to tree, keeping in mind her sole focus. She was nearing her destination, Naraku's mansion. Koeshi could spot the structure's massive roof from a distance. _I'm only a few moments from killing that worthless germ._ Koeshi mulled over in her head. After a short while, she was now within the castle's radius. Koeshi hid herself in a tree that was near the mansion gate. She spied two guards standing to defend the manor from any intruder. They don't seem to notice her.

"This should be easy…" Koeshi said under her breath, taking a poisoned dart from her belt. She took on the role of a ninja only a few moments ago, but she seemed to have familiarize herself with the gear and their use. Koeshi aimed the dart carefully at one of the guards…and threw it swiftly. The dart hit one of the sentries in the neck and he started to shrivel up in pain. The other guard saw the dart come from the tree and quickly noticed his assailed comrade.

"What the- hey you! Come out of there!" The unharmed guard roared at the tree, gearing up his spear. But the tree just stood there lifelessly. The guard was holding up his defense, greatly focused on the tree…but then…"**OOMPPFF!**" A strong, lightning-fast thrust knocked him out. Koeshi then landed on the ground nimbly. She glanced at the two guards that she took down. One of them was withering uncontrollably, due to extreme internal pain, while the other one was out cold. Koeshi had a slight smirk on her face.

"Chumps." She uttered. Koeshi took off and traversed the premises from the rooftops. She couldn't jump down recklessly, because there might be some traps hanging around in there. She was above the courtyard, which seemed calm enough. Koeshi frowned at the sight of the courtyard…something just doesn't seem right. She continued on the rooftops until she was just above the main entrance to the manor. A familiar sound of batting insect wings was heard from down there.

_Oh great…the bugs are here!_ Thought Koeshi sarcastically. If the Saimyosho saw her, then it's all over for her. She reached for an orb-like object and threw it down on the entrance. A white smoke emanated from the object, which stunned the Saimyosho and made them fall to the ground. The sound of the bugs dropping from the air signaled Koeshi to get down from the roof. She saw the many Saimyosho on the ground, some still wiggling about. "Hmm…the Pyrethrum. Effective against common insects and even demon ones." Koeshi giggled a bit. She then continued her pursuit. Koeshi knew every turn in the manor, and soon enough, she reached the hallway leading to Naraku's main room. And since it' the main room, it cannot be left unguarded. Koeshi glued herself to the wall before turning to the hallway itself. She could hear the guards talking outside the main room.

"I didn't even think the Lord would do that…" One of them said. "It's just like killing your own daughter."

"Whatever. That girl got what she deserved…rebelling against the Master like that."

Koeshi knew she was the one being talked about, and she's not all psyched up about it. She grabbed one of her shurikens, but then, she heard some other voices coming from the opposite direction, the direction where she came from. Guards who were doing some patrol duty were coming her way. _Damn it! I'm gonna get busted! _She thought, gritting her teeth. She had nowhere to run. If she would go forward, she'll be caught, and if she went back, well, she'll also be caught. Koeshi cursed under her breath continuously, while thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

"And then, I said, 'That's no demon, that's my wife!'" One of the guards told his companion. The two then started laughing their heads off. Just then, the other one noticed a figure moving around at the turn point.

"Shh! Wait! Do you see that?" The guard said to his still laughing cohort. The other one stopped laughing and shook his head. "There's an intruder there! Let's go!" Both of them ran to the turn point. Koeshi panicked, as the guards neared her location. The two guards then reached the turn point and found…nothing. They looked around, finding no one.

"There's no one here!" The guard said to his comrade who "spotted" an intruder.

"But I saw some…thing…moving…" The rebuked guard insisted, but still found no one there. Just then, the guards outside the main room approached the ones at the turn point.

"Okay, what's going on here?" One of them said to the baffled guards. "And why did you cease your patrol?"

"There's an intruder somewhere in here!" The guards from the main room looked at each other. There was really no one there.

"…Have you been drinking too much sake lately? You're seeing things!"

"No! I saw someone in- what's this?" The protesting guard was cut off when a small object fell from the ceiling. The guards looked up and saw Koeshi stuck on the ceiling. The guards were startled.

"Come down from there, ninja!" One of them threatened. But then, one of the guards picked up the small object and took a closer look. It was a small…

"Bomb! This thing's a bomb!" One of the guards screamed. And then, it didn't take long for the small explosive to detonate.

"**WAAAAHHHHHH!**" The guards screamed, as their bodies smoldered due to the explosion. Koeshi crawled on the ceiling, sticking to it with her shurikens, to avoid getting hurt from the blast. The ninja jumped down in front of the main room and took a last look at the burning guards. The flames were still engulfing their bodies, as they frantically rolled about in pain. Koeshi smirked and directed her attention to the door before her. There it was…Naraku's main room. Koeshi's crimson eyes glowered in anger…the bastard is in this room. After pretending to die and running away from Naraku, she was back in this sinister place. And yet again, her foul memories of her enslavement struck her mind. Koeshi's hands balled into tight fists. She was only a very few seconds away from killing Naraku. She knew this is very crucial…so there is no margin for error.

"…I've come this far with my plan. I can't let anything thwart me." She grumbled, determined to move on with her plan. She drew her katana and barged through the doorway. She dashed into the darkened room, gearing up for a vicious strike. She could see Naraku's silhouette from behind the screens. _There you are, you bastard!_ Koeshi cursed in her head, taking one big jump. She lifted her sword over her head and darted for Naraku. But then, a wall of purple clouds appeared in front of Naraku. Koeshi's eyes widened in alarm. The miasma…Naraku's dreaded weapon. Koeshi kicked away just in time before she went into the miasma. She landed on the tatami floor and looked at Naraku, whose shadow could be seen through the curtain of purple mist. Her eyes welled up with frustration. The miasma…she just can't go in there. She'll be found out if she did.

"…Hm? What's the matter? Why didn't you continue?" Naraku's poisonous voice went through the miasma. He then let out a deep, but menacing laugh. Koeshi glared stormily at the silhouette. "Of course…the miasma could harm you. But then again, I'd be so surprised if you went through it without even the slightest scratch."

"Baka yarou…" Koeshi muttered. Yes…if she went through the miasma…she'll be found out. She could just go through the miasma, and not take any damage, but that will also mean that Naraku would find out that she's alive. The miasma wasn't even dissipating, even for a little bit. It was still emanating into an iron wall of clouds. Koeshi knew it was no use of waiting for it to disappear. Naraku would never take it down.

"Foolish ninja." Naraku said. "What are you waiting for? You can't be afraid of a little mist."

"Coward!" Koeshi screamed, grabbing a smoke bomb from her stash of weapons. "This isn't over!" Koeshi threw the smoke bomb on the floor, creating a thick cloud of black smoke. Naraku watched as the smoke dispersed. The ninja was gone. Naraku took down his wall of miasma and mused about the mysterious ninja. He laughed to himself, as the lingering memories of the shady ninja continued to drift in his mind.

"Ahahaha…yes. I suppose this is not over." He said to himself. "We will meet again. And when that time comes, you will die…for real."


	3. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

After escaping from Naraku's manor, Koeshi sits by a bonfire in a forest, unable to relax herself. She was only seconds away from destroying Naraku. Koeshi closed her eyes…she thought about the possibilities if she went through the miasma. If she went through the miasma…then she would not take any damage, and would have finally killed Naraku. But she would also be found out, Naraku would know she's alive. Koeshi thought about these things, until something hit her hard.

"Wait…even if he found me out…" Said Koeshi to herself. "…He won't be able to kill me!" Koeshi remembered her destroyed heart. Yes, if she had gone for it, Naraku would now be dead. Even if he found out that she was alive, he couldn't kill her now, and she could've finally put an end to his life.

"Aaaarghh! Damn it! Curse it all!" Koeshi cussed furiously. "God…if only my anxiety didn't get the best of me…" Even though it seemed that she had herself in one piece, attempting to go for Naraku's murder made Koeshi really nervous. She was about to, and did go into a confrontation with the master of evil, after all. _And there I was…saying that there was no margin for error…_ Koeshi thought. _I'm such an idiot! It totally slipped my mind that he didn't have my heart anymore! _The ninja chastised herself inside her head.

"Huh…hmm…well, I guess even if I _did_ go into the miasma, I could've still gotten seriously hurt." Koeshi started looking into the other side of things. "I mean…I'd be fighting Naraku, _alone_. And I doubt it's gonna be painless." She added. "…I…I guess I do need help." The female ninja lay herself down on the grass, staring directly at the star-sewn sky above. It was a beautiful night. The stars glimmered above, lighting up the gloomy sky. Koeshi stared at the dancing lights…it somehow reminded her of someone.

Vivid memories of her, back when she was still in her old identity, and a tall, ivory-haired man…they were standing so close to each other. She remembered it so well…everything was so perfect at that time. He looked at her with a pair of strong, golden eyes, while lovingly holding her with his one good arm. She rested her head on his bosom…drugged by his love. She never expected that he would actually take interest in her. He was always cold and distant. He wouldn't let just anyone come near him, with the exception of his companion Jaken and that human girl, Rin. Koeshi then felt sort of guilty on how she treated him back then. The man was of high stature among demons, and yet she always managed to speak casually towards him. Sometimes, she even got to curse him face-to-face. But he never lifted a finger to hurt her. It was a very unusual thing for him to do.

But now, the man thinks she's dead…after witnessing her turn into dust with his own two eyes. He seemed torn when the Tensaiga didn't work…he couldn't save the woman he loves. Koeshi was saddened. But another thing that surprised her so much, was when they were together one starry night such as this one. He drew close to her, holding her fondly, and met his lips with hers. It was the most unforgettable moment she had with him. His pallid-haired, golden-eyed Lordship…in love with someone who was born from the blood of the foulest of all evil…until now, Koeshi can't reconcile with herself why he chose her. But she never cared what the reason is, as long as they would be together. She wants to go back to him, but how will he react when he saw her? His departed beloved's ghost? Or maybe another one of Naraku's tricks? Perhaps this isn't the right time to think about such things. She still has a mission to finish. A few moments went by, Koeshi was growing sleepy. She kept on thinking about her darling lover, as she slowly drifted deep into sleep. She felt warm, as if he was there, watching over her. Koeshi finally fell into a deep sleep, unknown to her that she kept on reciting her lover's name…over and over.

Koeshi woke up early next day, the fresh morning mist slowly drifting on her skin. She had gathered some fruits from the nearby trees and was eating them in her little campsite.

"Hmm…what to do today?" Koeshi said in a garbled manner, as she took a large bite from a ripe mango. "Oh yeah…find someone smart enough to join me, and stupid enough to take on Naraku." She said, swallowing the piece. She then remembered her nostalgic musing last night. A picture of her beloved's face occurred in her mind. Koeshi sighed. She wanted to get him to join her…but will he trust her? She recalled the first time she asked him to help kill Naraku…and it was one hell of a persuasion game… it was difficult enough when she was Kagura back then, so what makes her think he will agree to someone like her?

"Grrr…that guy!" Koeshi complained, thinking if he would join her. "If only he wasn't so hard to convince!" But seeing she has no other choice, she agreed with her thoughts. She got up and started to be on her way. _There's not much of a choice anyway…_ Koeshi pondered. Getting Sesshoumaru to join her was the most fitting choice there is. There was no way she'd ever enlist Inuyasha, or that wolf demon, Kouga, who were about some of the capable ones who could take on Naraku. So, his Lordship was the only choice.


	4. For Once I Belonged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**  
A/N: This chapter contains locations and still some reference from the IY: JnK game.

Koeshi headed for the Field of Ignorance later that day, hoping to find Sesshoumaru. It was where he, his servant Jaken, and the human girl, Rin camped out. She took a forest road that led to a small town called Rindoh Village, which leads to the Field of Ignorance. Koeshi traveled on, thinking of what she'll say as a proposal to the youkai lord.

"Hmm…good day, M'lord. I am in pursuit of Naraku and- wait, that's not right!" Koeshi said to herself. She then went from sophisticated to uncouth. "Hey. I was wondering if an idiot like you would help me- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? He'll kill me!" Koeshi screamed. It was proving to be difficult. But she is merely in the stage of convincing Sesshoumaru, which was the easy part! Now that she's not Kagura, she can't bad-mouth or speak to Sesshoumaru like a commoner anymore. He'll hurt her for sure if she did that.

"Darn it…why does he have to be a youkai lord?" Koeshi asked herself irritably. "Now I have to be all noble and weenie-like…" But then, some other thing struck Koeshi. Since she was born out of Naraku, she has the same scent he has…and Seshoumaru would never trust her with anything if she smelled like that bastard.

"Oh great! There's no way I could get rid of Naraku's stench!" Koeshi fumed. "Now Sesshoumaru would never help me! He'll probably try to kill me instead. But I have to try…" She continued walking down the forest path, and then suddenly heard a scream. _What the heck? _Koeshi dashed towards the direction of the scream. She arrived at a forest clearing and saw a child being attacked by a demon. The boy screamed, in fear of losing his life.

"Please! Someone, help me! Help me!" He cried. The demon laughed menacingly, as one of his arms mutated into a blade.

"Blagahahahaha! No one will hear you scream, foolish boy!" the demon threatened. "Mmmm! And nothing satisfies me more than a tasty human kid!" He then drove his arm towards the little boy. The child shut his eyes tightly. But then, a shuriken appeared out of nowhere and deflected his attack. The demon was startled. "What the- who's there?" Koeshi then appeared in the clearing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself…picking on little kids." Koeshi said, walking over to the demon. She put one hand on the hilt of her katana. "Back away from the boy."

"Stupid ninja! Don't you have any idea who I am?" The demon asked furiously. Koeshi said nothing, a bored expression on her face. "I am the blade demon, Akuha!" The demon declared. Actually, he looked sort of human. Akuha had messy raven hair, a pair of ominous lime green eyes and he wore a dirty, gray kimono. He had pointy demon ears and green markings on his face, somewhat similar Sesshoumaru's red ones.

"Oh…that's a hoot." Koeshi yawned. "Y'know, that all high-and-mighty accent of your has gotta go. It makes you look like a jabbering idiot." The demon grimaced at her remark and the whole of his body started to alter. Akuha had both of his arms mutate into blades. Numerous sharp metal spikes generated from his back and stuck out of it, ripping the back of his kimono. Dagger-like blades wedged out of his shoulders and elbows. Even his feet became jagged shards of metal. Akuha has now become some sort of living blade himself. Koeshi became a little uneasy. She readied her combat stance, so she wouldn't be caught off guard.

"Impudent fool! For you insolence, I command you to **DIE!**" Akuha stormed and lunged towards Koeshi. He swung one arm blade at her, but the nimble ninja flipped back and evaded the attack. Koeshi drew her sword and stuck herself on the nearby tree, driving the blade into its trunk.

"Hey! I don't take commands from anyone anymore!" Koeshi taunted, still able to smirk in the middle of a battle. "What make you think I'll submit to a freak like you?" Akuha's frowned wrinkled even more. He reverted his blades back into his normal arms and raised them towards Koeshi. The ninja pulled her sword out of the trunk, and started to move. The blades on Akuha's back disappeared…and then started to shoot out of the palms of his hands. Koeshi ran as fast as she could, as Akuha still chased her with his projectiles.

"You can't keep on running forever! I never run out of ammo to throw at you!" Akuha said proudly. Koeshi furrowed her eyebrows. _He's right…the blades keep on coming from his body…_ Koeshi thought, still running in circles around the demon. She then spotted the little boy. He had his hands over his head, crying. Koeshi knew she couldn't run ceaselessly, so she just had to take the kid and leave.

"Give up, ninja? Eventually, you won't have the strength to run anymore." Akuha mocked Koeshi. She just ignored the demon and broke her running circle. Koeshi ran towards a tree, Akuha's blades still shooting at her. The ninja ran up the tree, as the blades followed her, leaving a trail on the trunk.

_Pesky freak! _She thought. As Koeshi was about to reach the end of the trunk, she kicked off of the tree and glided over Akuha, who still followed her with a steady stream of blades. Koeshi then swooped down from her jump and laded on the grass in front of the little boy.

"Let's go kid. I'm getting you outta here." Koeshi whispered to the boy. The child's eyes shone with relief. Akuha saw Koeshi preparing to leave with his victim and stopped shooting his blades, and altered his arms into sword blades again. He ran towards the two, not wanting them to leave the forest alive.

"I won't let you get away!" Akuha shouted, racing in for the kill. He lifted an arm and continued to run. Koeshi's eyes widened in distress, as the assailant came closer.

"Climb onto my back, kid! Hurry!" Koeshi directed the kid. The boy immediately complied and climbed onto Koeshi's back. Akuha swung his arm down for a strike. But Koeshi jumped up a tree, just in time before the demon had sliced them in half. Akuha's arm bashed into the tree's trunk.

"Damn you ninja! There's no where to run now!" He withdrew his arm from the trunk and jumped to slash the leafy top of the tree. Akuha slashed the top part of the tree, until it dropped to the ground…but then, there was no one in there. The ninja and the kid have escaped.

"Curse you, insolent ninja!"

_Outskirts of Rindoh Village,_

Koeshi was now walking with the kid she rescued. She worked up such a big appetite and fatigue from her battle against Akuha, and the little boy offered her to stay in his house as a sign of thanks. The kid still couldn't believe his luck.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me from that demon." The boy timidly said, eyes fixed on Koeshi. "I couldn't imagine what would've happened if you hadn't saved me!"

"It's nothing. You should only be more careful next time." Koeshi said to the boy, not making eye contact. "What were you doing there in the first place? It's dangerous for a kid to play in a forest full of demons!"

"Aww! You sound just like my grandpa! I was just collecting some nuts, see!" The kid showed Koeshi a bag with some nuts in it. Koeshi merely let out a subtle chuckle. "'Don't go in the forest…blah, blah…' But I can't argue with him. After all he is the village elder." Koeshi thought about what the kid said.

_Village elder, huh?_ Koeshi pondered to herself, still walking._ He might know something about how to counteract Naraku's essence._ She then looked at the little boy. The child was wearing a yellow boy's yukata, and was wearing sandals. "What's your name, kid?"

"Who me?" The kid asked, looking at his companion. "My name's Chiba."

"Oh…ok." Koeshi said in response. After a few moments of walking, they came to stop in front of the village entrance. It looked peaceful and normal enough.

"Here we are! This is Rindoh Village!" Chiba said proudly, showing the ninja the fields and houses visible from the entrance. "Come on! My house is over that-a-way!" The boy pointed at a non-existent house. Koeshi then got the message that the house is further in the village. They entered and the boy showed Koeshi around his humble village. The villagers just stared at Koeshi, wondering what a ninja was doing in their village. Koeshi avoided eye contact as much as she could.

"This path leads to the secret hot spring..." Chiba pointed at a pathway to the east. "But it's not really a secret, since the grown-ups call travelers to it to make money." Koeshi just nodded, as they continued into the village. "And here're the fields! We grow different kinds of food here." Koeshi saw the cattle by the rice fields, and some chickens, too. Then they came to a two-way road. There was one path that led to the north, and another that lead to the east again.

"What's over there?" Koeshi pointed to the east path.

"Oh, that's the village shrine." Chiba said. "My house is over there in the north." The child pointed at the other pathway. "Let's go!" They continued to move north. Chiba kept on pointing at houses and things around the village, while Koeshi did nothing but nod.

"Um…Chiba, you said that your grandfather is the village elder, right?" Koeshi asked the boy.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chiba asked back. Koeshi shook her head, instructing Chiba to forget about what she said. The two of them then arrived in a village segment where there was a house, a little larger than the others. Next to the house was wooden well. Koeshi greeted the people hanging around there. They greeted the boy, but ignored Koeshi.

"Okay! Ninja-lady, welcome to my house!" Chiba said enthusiastically to Koeshi. "C'mon! Grandpa might pass out if he doesn't see me soon." Koeshi agreed and stepped inside the child's humble home. The inside was as simple as the exterior of the house. There weren't too many decorations, just a few scrolls hanging on the walls with proverbs written on them. There was a small kitchen, and a small gathering place right in the middle. Koeshi and Chiba saw an elderly man sitting on the wooden "living room" (I don't know what that gathering spot is called) floor. He had long gray hair, which was tied back, a lengthy beard and a pair of sharp, beady eyes. He was wearing a dark blue kimono. His eyes immediately shot at Chiba and his visitor.

"I'm home, grandpa!" Chiba said happily, running to his grandpa. "Look grandpa! I got some nuts!" The old man just sighed and shook his head.

"…You went in the forest again." The old man said. Chiba lowered his head in guilt. Chiba's grandpa turned to his grandson and held his shoulders. "The forest is a dangerous place for a small boy like you. There are demons and other bad elements there!" The old man lectured Chiba. But his voice wasn't threatening or hostile in any way. Chiba simply agreed and apologized to his grandpa.

"That is alright. Just heed my warnings next time." The old man said to Chiba, patting the boy's back. Chiba's grandpa then noticed a ninja standing at the doorway. Koeshi did nothing but stare at him with scarlet eyes. "Ah, a visitor. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah! Sit here! Sit here!" Chiba a spot on the floor, ushering Koeshi in a place to sit. Koeshi complied and sat down opposite to Chiba's grandpa. "She's the ninja I met in the forest!"

"I am the village elder, Yosaku, and I see you've met my grandson Chiba." The old man introduced himself to the ninja. Chiba just smiled. "And you are…?"

"Koeshi. Pleased to meet you." Koeshi said simply to the old man.

"So, what brings a ninja like you to a humble village such as ours?" Yosaku inquired, smiling.

"I'm just passing through this village. I'm headed for the Field of Ignorance." Koeshi explained the whole deal about why she's there.

"Oh, is that so? Well, did you have any trouble coming here?" Yosaku asked. Koeshi looked at Chiba, whose eyes seemed to say "please don't tell grandpa!" or some other worried remark. Their eyes connected in communication, and that didn't escape Yosaku. Koeshi then decided not to tell about the whole demon thing.

"No. Not at all. Your grandkid just guided me to your village." Koeshi hid a large chunk of the previous events. Yosaku merely nodded, while Chiba subtly raised a thumb. Koeshi smiled a little. "And he offered me to stay in your house…I think I'll be leaving soon. Thanks anyways." But then, Chiba stopped her.

"No, please! Stay for the night! You must be tired from…uh…" Chiba thought of an alternate reason why Koeshi is tired, so that his grandpa won't find out that he was attacked earlier, and Koeshi used her energy to save him. "Helping me gather nuts! Yeah, the nuts!" Chiba grinned nervously. Koeshi tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh…alright. Koeshi, you are welcome to stay the night in our house." Yosaku said to his grandson and then to the ninja. Chiba smiled joyfully at her, rejoicing that his savior would stay. Koeshi remained silent, but deep inside her, she was so happy that she is welcomed by these considerate people.  
-o-o-o-o-

It soon became dark in Rindoh village. The townspeople were beginning to finish off for the day. The cattle were back in their stalls, the chickens were back in the coop, and most of the people are back in their houses, enjoying a good meal. Chiba, Yosaku and Koeshi were also feasting on a delicious stew Yosaku made from beef and mountain vegetables.

"This sure is great, grandpa! Mmmm!" Chiba said with his mouth full, bits of rice around his mouth. Yosaku chuckled happily. "Don't you think its great, Koeshi?" Chiba then asked the ninja. But it was like Koeshi didn't hear anything. She just continued eating. Of the three of them, Koeshi was the one who enjoyed the food most of all.

"Wow…she seems to really like your cooking, grandpa." Chiba said, observing the ninja eat. And why wouldn't she? This was her first true meal since she ran away from her life as Naraku's pawn. She had to put up with makeshift meals of hunted animals and fruits from forest trees. Koeshi continued to scarf down her bowl of rice, savoring the flavorful dinner. She was already eating her third bowl. Yosaku and Chiba were amazed at how much Koeshi can consume, that they paused just to watch her eat. Koeshi sensed that they were watching her eat. She slowly stopped chewing the vegetables in her mouth and swallowed them with one big conscious gulp.

"…I'm sorry…I haven't eaten in days." Koeshi said, putting down her chopsticks and bowl. Yosaku and Chiba were driven to apologize.

"No, no! Go ahead, eat! It was rude of us to gawk at you while you were eating." Yosaku said, directing Koeshi to resume eating. Koeshi just managed to let out a short, but carefree laugh. When the three of them finished eating (actually, when Yosaku and Chiba were done waiting for Koeshi to finish eating! ), Chiba had a sudden idea for fun.

"Hey, hey! How about we do shadow puppets?" Chiba proposed happily. Koeshi said nothing. She knew what shadow puppets were, but never actually got to do them. She seemed keen to the idea.

"That's a splendid idea, Chiba." Yosaku said in acknowledgement. "How about we let our guest go first. We'll try to guess what you will form, Koeshi." Yosaku said to the ninja. Koeshi then pointed to herself.

"Me? But I don't know any-"

"Come on! It's easy! You just use your hands to form an animal or something else, and then cast its shadow on the wall." Chiba pointed at a blank, white wall. "It's kind of a visualization game, really. You can do it!" The boy smiled at the ninja. Upon seeing the boy smile like that, Koeshi couldn't bring herself to turn him down. Besides, she secretly wanted to try it. Koeshi sighed and raised contorted her fingers by the candle. A sort of mangled shadow of a hare was cast on the wall. Chiba then raised his hand in excitement.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Pick me, pick me!" Chiba volunteered eagerly. Yosaku chortled at the sight of his willing grandson. Koeshi called Chiba to answer. "It's two worms fighting over a boulder!"

"No it isn't! It's supposed to be a rabbit!" Koeshi contested, but with a happy tone in her voice. "Look, there're the ears!"

"They look like worms!"

"Ahahahaha! It's meant to be a bunny! But the ears do look like worms…" Koeshi found herself having fun with these two people. She never expected that she would experience happiness with humans. She also seemed to have forgotten about her problems with Naraku and Sesshoumaru for a while. But something else in Koeshi was moved. Yosaku and Chiba treat her like she belongs. It seems that she does have a real family at that time.  
-o-o-o-o-

After a while of eating, talking and a little fun, the night grew deeper. Chiba was put to sleep by Yosaku, while Koeshi was outside, looking at the stars again. She stood by a tree, watching the radiant lights frolic in the night sky.

"Sesshoumaru…" Koeshi whispered. "…I wish there's a way to cancel out the essence." She then remembered the main reason why she did come with Chiba in Rindoh Village. Koeshi returned inside the house and saw Yosaku still awake. The gathering place was lit by the same candles they used for playing shadow puppets. Koeshi noticed that Chiba was already asleep.

"Oh, he's sleeping already." Koeshi said to Yosaku, sitting in front of the old man.

"Yes. All that fun must've worn him out." Yosaku chuckled merrily. Koeshi just subtly smiled.

"…So…Chiba's living with you." Koeshi said. "What happened to his parents?" Yosaku paused for a while.

"His parents were killed by Naraku. When his parents were traveling one night in the forest, Naraku attacked them." Yosaku said sadly. Koeshi felt her absent heart well with anger. _Damn you, Naraku! Now I want to kill you even more!_ It was then that Koeshi realized that she has grown fond of the little boy.

"I can sense something bothering you." Yosaku suddenly said in the midst of silence.

"…" Koeshi remained silent for a while. "…Yes. There is."

"Would you like to tell me? I could give you some advice." Yosaku offered. Koeshi just nodded. "Okay then."

"You see, I'm in a personal mission to slay Naraku." Koeshi explained. Yosaku continued to listen. "But…I couldn't do it alone."

"Hmm…I see. You are an interesting one. You want to annihilate your creator." Yosaku said. Koeshi was surprised. How did Yosaku know about that? "There is no need for apprehension. I knew you were one of his detachments from the moment I saw you." From that point, Koeshi just stared in astonishment at the old man.

"I felt Naraku's dark aura around you…" Yosaku continued. "But there was something different about it. There was a sort of contradicting energy." Koeshi leered a bit.

"It's gotta be my hatred. Naraku is a tyrant." Koeshi clenched her fists tightly, as if Naraku's neck was in them. "I want to kill him."

"Hmm…and because of that hatred, you went to the extent of becoming someone else." Yosaku's voice grew very serious. Koeshi listened intently. "You aren't a true ninja, are you?" Then there was a short lull. Koeshi confirmed that she wasn't a true ninja.

"I'm formerly known as Kagura, the wind demon. A servant of Naraku…I tricked him into thinking I died. Now everyone I know thinks I'm dead." Koeshi's voice became faint. But it suddenly became sturdy again. "But that's as far as I'm gonna go! I can't take it anymore! He deserves to rot in hell!" Koeshi shut her eyes tight and let her head fall in frustration. Yosaku stroked his beard, thinking about Koeshi's strange, but sad past.

"Hmm…I sense another problem." Yosaku said. "Killing Naraku isn't your only problem, is it?" Koeshi pulled herself together and continued to chat with Yosaku.

"No. I want to get the help of Sesshoumaru, the demon lord." Koeshi explained. "He's also after Naraku. But since I carry his essence, Sesshoumaru might refuse…or worse…hurt me. He also doesn't know I'm still alive. If there was only some way to neutralize Naraku's aura from me…"

"Neutralization, eh? I think I can help you." Yosaku said. Koeshi's eyes lit up with hope. "There is an old rumor about a talisman that could cancel out the essence of evil from a being. The Amulet of Negation…yes, I believe that's what they called it."

"Where can I find this talisman? Please tell me!" Koeshi begged Yosaku, fists clenched even tighter.

"It is said to be located deep within a cave in the heart of a forest west of here." Yosaku informed Koeshi. "Although they say that the cave has many traps and challenges. Many have tried to get that amulet but failed."

"Well, count me as different! I'm going there first thing in the morning." Koeshi bravely declared. Yosaku merely smiled.

"Okay then. Well, it's getting late. You have to save all that energy for your journey tomorrow." Yosaku said. Koeshi agreed. "But remember this: the challenges in the cave may be difficult, but to every problem, there is a solution. Be alert." Yosaku said his final words to Koeshi.

"Okay." Responded the ninja. "Thank you, Yosaku." She went to a futon next to Chiba and laid herself to rest for the coming day. Koeshi felt happy when she went to sleep. She didn't expect to be welcomed by these people. An on top of that, Koeshi didn't expect that she would come to care for these humans. They treated her like one of their own. She really felt like she fitted in for the first time in a happy, normal family.


	5. The Amulet of Negation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

Koeshi prepared herself next morning for her journey to obtain the Amulet of Negation. Yosaku had given her some rice cakes as provisions on her quest. Chiba, on the other hand, was deeply saddened when he found out that Koeshi was leaving. Yosaku called the two of them to have breakfast first before doing anything else. The three of them sat down to eat, just like last night, but the atmosphere was different. The air seemed sad compared to last night's happy one.

"So, are you prepared to go?" Yosaku asked Koeshi, pausing a bit from eating. Koeshi didn't speak for a short while. She felt sad that she's about to leave these people behind. A part of her wanted to stay, but a part of her also reminded her constantly that she has a mission to finish.

"Yes." Koeshi affirmed simply. "After I get this amulet, what will happen if I wear it? Will the essence leave my body for good?"

"Ah, yes. The effects. I forgot to tell you." Yosaku said to Koeshi. Chiba just continued to eat, not caring what the two grown-ups were talking about. "No, the essence will not depart your body. It will be merely alleviated temporarily."

"So does that mean that I won't be able to escape the scent?" Koeshi continued to ask, shoving a small cluster of rice in her mouth.

"As long as you wear the amulet, the evil aura will be annulled." Yosaku continued. "But the only way to get rid of the essence permanently is to destroy its source." Koeshi felt a bit better after hearing what the amulet does.

"…So, when I wear the Amulet of Negation…does that mean my fighting abilities would go, too?" Koeshi asked some more. "After all, my skills came from that bastard as well."

"No. All the amulet negates is the essence of evil from a being." Yosaku explained. Koeshi was relived to hear that. "It won't remove the abilities you have in combat."

"Whew, glad to hear that." Koeshi said happily. Chiba then looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Where exactly are you going? Why can't you stay?" Chiba asked Koeshi sadly. Koeshi then remembered what Yosaku told her about Chiba's parents.

"I…I'm going to make an evil man cry, that's what!" Koeshi invented, grinning behind the face mask. Chiba's sad face suddenly lit up with laughter. "I'm gonna make him cry so hard, that he'll go running to his mommy!"

"Cool! Ahahaha!" Chiba laughed gleefully. Koeshi was delighted to see Chiba smiling again. Yosaku laughed along as well.  
-o-o-o-o-

After the three of them have finished eating, it was time for Koeshi to leave. Yosaku and Chiba were standing by the doorway of their house, as Koeshi was already outside. Koeshi was savoring her last few moments in the village, looking at the fields and other scenery. She looked at Yosaku and Chiba. The little boy was close to tears, while Yosaku was deeply saddened. Koeshi didn't want to see them cry. She has grown so fond of the two people that a part of her was begging to stay.

"Well…I…I guess this is goodbye." Koeshi said to them, her eyes started to brim with tears. Koeshi quickly rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Sorry…must be the dirt in the air." She joked. Chiba couldn't control his tears anymore, and ran to Koeshi. The small boy hugged her tight, crying on Koeshi's suit.

"No! Don't go, ninja-girl! Wh-Who'll make funny shadow puppets when you're gone?" Chiba sniveled, still crying. Koeshi found bent down and cleared the boy's face of his tears.

"Don't worry. When I beat that bad guy, I'll return here. Promise." Koeshi said to a very sad Chiba. She felt awful, leaving the little boy whom she grew fond of in just a short time.

"(sniff) Really?" Chiba asked in sniffles.

"Yeah." Koeshi said. She then took out one shuriken from her belt. "Okay, as a sign of promise, hold on to this. Just don't throw it around, okay?" Koeshi then gave Chiba the shuriken. Chiba nodded and promised that he won't throw it around. Koeshi then straightened herself up and bade goodbye to the two of them. She started walking away from them, tears continue to swell from her eyes. She went out the path that led out of the village, with a heavy heart and a sad feeling.

_Path west of Rindoh Village,_

"Okaaay…Yosaku said there should be a forest west of Rindoh Village…" Koeshi spoke to herself, as she followed the dirt trail. "Ah, I see it!" She said, spotting a wall of trees just ahead. The trail she was on led inside of it. Koeshi hurried along the path until she reached the entrance to the forest. It was dark…and gloomy…and scary…

"Well, no use standing out here!" Koeshi said as if the forest was posing no threat of any danger. Koeshi went into the forest and continued walking down the path. From time to time, she would encounter a barrier of plants and some dead trees blocking her path. It was obvious that someone doesn't want people going in the forest. Koeshi just hacked the plants away with her sword and continued along. After a while of walking, she reached yet another wall of dead branches and plants. It was enormous, and it was obvious that it was trying to block an entrance.

"This must be the place." Koeshi said to herself, drawing her katana. She attempted to scythe the big barricade of plants, but it deflected her attack. "What the? What gives?" A voice then spoke to Koeshi.

"I won't let just anyone enter this cave." The voice thundered. Koeshi folded her arms in impatience.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry…" Koeshi said intolerantly. "I still have an lord of all evil to kill."

"I sense the essence of great malevolence within you!" The voice roared. "Why should I let a tainted being like you obtain the Amulet of Negation?"

"Because I'd go so far as to forget who I was, and all the things I've done!" Koeshi screamed with irritation. "I'd go so far as to betray the evil being who created me! I want to live a new life, free from his evil." Koeshi finished. The voice was silent for a while. But then it spoke again.

"Hmm…a great deal of determination burns inside of you…" The voice said. "You may enter the cave, but you have to survive the Three Trials of Strength to obtain the Amulet of Negation."

"Okay. Bring it!" Koeshi posed in her combat stance, as the wall of plants re-arranged itself to reveal the entrance of the cave. The ninja entered the newly-exposed entryway. Koeshi expected the cave to be dark, but the wall was lined with a series of torches. It was evident that someone made the cave. The cave seemed to not end, for Koeshi has been walking and walking for quite some time now. And to make things stranger, there seemed to be no "trial" at all. Everything was passive.

"Great! Did that spirit guy lied to me?" Koeshi said to herself. But suddenly, there came a loud noise. It was a loud, crumbling noise…like something rolling. Koeshi turned to see what was causing the noise and saw a giant boulder rolling fast behind her.

"WHOAAA!" Koeshi yelled in fright of the gigantic boulder. She ran away as fast as she could. "AAAAHHHH!" Koeshi cried as the boulder continued to chase her. As she was running for her life, Koeshi spotted a pit in the middle of her trail. _First a boulder, now a pit! This is so annoying!_ Koeshi noticed that the pit was too large to jump over of, and that the stupid boulder was still on her tail. She thought quickly of a way to escape the boulder, and to avoid falling into the pit as well.

"…Right! My belt!" Koeshi thought of the sash around her waist. She undid the knot on her belt and removed it. She got one of her darts and threaded the belt-sash through the hole at the end of its handle. "Ugh!" Koeshi then threw the dart up on the cave ceiling, just above the pit. The dart punctured deep into the cave ceiling, creating what looks like a rope hanging from the top. Koeshi readied herself for a big jump…and then leapt, hoping that she would grab the dangling sash. And she did. Koeshi clung tight on the sash, as she watched the boulder roll straight into the pit.

"Huh…that was close!" Koeshi sighed in relief, holding on to her sash. Luckily, the dart shoved into the part of the ceiling near the other edge of the pit. Koeshi swung herself to the other side, then pulled on the sash to loosen it from the dart on the ceiling. "Wow, I make a pretty good ninja!" She laughed. The voice she heard earlier suddenly spoke.

"You have successfully passed the Trial of Physical Strength." The voice said. Koeshi said nothing. "But keep sharp. You don't know what might happen." And then the voice faded. Koeshi tied the sash back around her waist and continued walking. _Two more challenges to go…_ She thought.  
-o-o-o-o-

"I wonder…what would Sesshoumaru's reaction be?" Koeshi thought to herself. "Humph. Maybe it'll be something snooty like, 'That's your problem' or, 'I'm way too superior to help the likes of you', or something like that." Koeshi glared at the thought. She continued walking, until she heard the sound of a small bell. Someone appeared in front of her.

"Halt! You must pass this trial in order to continue." The person said. Actually, he's not human. He was just an empty suit of armor, animated by magic. Koeshi remained quiet. The armor spirit then began to multiply. He made copies of himself, surrounding Koeshi.

_Damn…_ Koeshi thought, as the armor spirits encircled her. She put a hand on the hilt of her katana. When the armor spirits stopped multiplying, they each drew their swords and prepared to attack.

"Make your choice! Who is the real one?" Then, they began to charge at her. Koeshi blocked some of their slashes, while she kicked the others away from her. She jumped back to avoid their attacks and deflected them with her sword. But none of them seemed to even grow tired or give up. _I have to find the real one…but how…?_ Koeshi thought. What was the trait that set the real armor spirit apart from the copies? She then recalled the sound of the small bell.

"That's right!" Koeshi exclaimed. She immediately looked for the armor spirit that had a small bell with him. She looked around…and saw the one she's looking for right in the back. The armor spirit had a small gold bell tied to his waist. Koeshi dashed through all the others, and slashed the real enemy. The attacked armor spirit was cut in half and disappeared into a plume of smoke. Koeshi put her katana back in its scabbard and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Phew…that was fairly easy." She said. The voice the thundered in the cave again.

"Well done, ninja. You have passed the Trial of Mental Strength." The voice said.

"Okay, okay. Whatever." Koeshi said, moving along.  
-o-o-o-o-

Koeshi was pleased with herself for surviving two ordeals. Now there was only one left to be done. Koeshi kept on walking, until she saw…a light at the end of the cave. _How could that be? Where's the Amulet of Negation? Did I miss a turn somewhere?_ Koeshi kept on asking herself. But that's impossible. The cave only had one path. Koeshi had no choice but to continue. Koeshi reached the end of the tunnel. She was now outside, in a meadow filled with flowers. It seemed greatly familiar…until she noticed that she was in the Field of Ignorance. The cave was just a shortcut…?

"What? The cave led me out here?" Koeshi asked in deep confusion. One minute she was in the cave, but now she's in the Field of Ignorance. She looked back and saw that the cave where she had gone through suddenly disappeared. In its place were bushes filled with flowers. "This is weird…"

"Why are you being so tense?" A _very_ familiar voice said to her. _No way…it can't be!_ Koeshi thought, as she turned around once more to see…

"Sesshoumaru…" Koeshi said softly. The ashen-haired young man approached her, and stood really close to her.

"I knew it. You are not dead." He said, putting his only hand on Koeshi's shoulder. A strange, cold feeling ran down her back. "Why didn't you tell me that you are alive, Kagura?" _No…don't call me that._ Koeshi closed her eyes and strangely enough, avoided Sesshoumaru. But the handsome youkai touched her with one gentle hand and made her face him again.

"Kagura…give up your theatrics as someone you are not…forget about Naraku." Sesshoumaru then held Koeshi with his one arm close to him. Koeshi felt her insides become agitated. "Stay with me…forever." Sesshoumaru neared his lips to Koeshi's…but then, she pushed him away.

"No…I have a mission…and I won't rest until I haven't finished it." Koeshi said. Sesshoumaru gaped at her in shock. "And…until I've finished it…that's the only time I'll stay with you, Sesshoumaru. It's a promise I made to myself." After hearing those words, Sesshoumaru's body began to twitch, much to Koeshi's own surprise. Sesshoumaru began screaming in pain, putting his one good hand on his head. Koeshi watched in shock as the young man slowly dispel due to pain in front of her. After seeing Sesshoumaru disappear, the surroundings slowly faded, revealing that she was still in the cave. The flowery meadows changed into the torch-lined granite walls.

"…It…was…only an illusion…" She slowly said, not believing what just happened. Just then, something glistening appeared in her hands. "Is this it?" She asked herself.

"You are one extraordinary being." The voice came thundering in. "You have survived the Three Trials of Strength: the Trial of Physical Strength, the Trial of Mental Strength and the Trial of Emotional Strength!" Koeshi listened on. "Most people are able to pass some of the trials, but often fail in completing all three. But you proved yourself different. You proved that you are strong physically, mentally and emotionally."

"Well, thanks." Koeshi said simply. "What made me pass, anyway?"

"It was your determination. Your extreme wanting to get the amulet cleared the way for you." The voice said. "Most people fail because they are overcome with fear and uncertainty. But you are resolute. And that set you apart from all the ones who attempted to get the Amulet of Negation."

"Wow…so, this is it, huh? Well, I'll be on my way now." Koeshi said, gesturing a salute to an invisible conversation partner. She took the cave trail back and out of the cave, and then continued her journey to the Field of Ignorance.

_Around nightfall,_

Koeshi is already near the Field of Ignorance, but decided to rest for a while. She looked at the amulet in her hands. Koeshi smiled at her accomplishments. She's finally going to go through with meeting up with Sesshoumaru. But then…a thought came to her mind. Is she really going to meet with Sesshoumaru for the sake of killing Naraku? Or something else? But she made a promise to herself. She vowed that as long as Naraku is still alive, she'll make it her number one priority to put an end to him and nothing else. But lately, her thoughts about her and Sesshoumaru's past seemed to clash with her mission. She's about to see him once again…but he won' know it' her. And how will he respond to her offer? Koeshi gripped the amulet tight.

"…" Koeshi couldn't say anything for a while. "…I'll just have to see what happens." And with that, she slipped the Amulet of Negation over her head, and felt this sort of warm air move inside of her. The gale was gentle and cozy, and Koeshi could feel Naraku's essence drift away. After a while, the gust of wind inside of her disappeared. _Did it work?_ She asked herself. Koeshi felt no different. She started getting thoughts that this thing may have been one big joke. But then she remembered…the spider mark. She slid off her top to reveal her bare back. Koeshi looked over her shoulder and found…nothing. It was gone. Naraku's horrid indication was gone. Koeshi's happiness seemed to overflow. She knew that this would only happen if she wears the amulet, but it won't take long before the alleviation will become permanent.

"It won't be long…'till I am _truly_ free…" She said, putting back her top on. She stood up and resumed her journey to the Field of Ignorance.


	6. Sesshoumaru's Turmoils

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**  
A/N: OK, before I start, I would just like to point out some things about this story. I've received a review that was pointing out that many things in the story are farfetched, like Kagura being alive and outsmarting Naraku. My response- Yes. Many things are unlikely, but let me clear out my points:  
**1**. This is fanfiction. There is freedom on what someone wants to write. It is indicated in the name: "fiction written by fans".  
**2**. I know that Kagura will die in Inuyasha. But just like in number 1, this is fanfiction.  
**3**. About Kagura being a ninja, it's a product of imagination. No matter how ridiculous some ideas are, as authors, we should respect them. And, also just like reasons 1 and 2, this is fanfiction. And…  
**4**. Yes, there is NO way Kagura will outsmart Naraku, since he knows everything she does. But the story is not yet finished, and there will be more twists in future chapters, so it isn't right to jump to conclusions about the story. I will not deviate from the fact that Naraku knows all about what his detachments do. It may seem that Kagura "outsmarted" Naraku here, but if you read carefully the end of chapter 2, Naraku says that that Kagura "will die for real" next time they meet. Now, that's gotta be a major hint.

Okay, so that's it. That is my explanation about my story. I just took the review as constructive criticism, and I thank the reviewer for that, but next time, read between the lines more carefully.

It was getting dark in the Field of Ignorance. Sesshoumaru sat on a rock, looking off into the distance, while Jaken continued to nag Rin about picking flowers for Sesshoumaru.

"No! No! No! Sesshoumaru-sama will be mad!" Jaken said furiously. "He'll never wear a bunch of flowers on his head like that!"

"Maybe he'll like it!" Rin simply responded, as she continued to pick flowers. Sesshoumaru slightly looked over his shoulder and saw what has been happening between Rin and Jaken.

"…Jaken." Sesshoumaru uttered. The toad demon immediately jerked and did curtsies. "Leave the kid alone." Sesshoumaru said in his wintry voice. Jaken stopped badgering Rin and made faces scornfully at the little girl. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, kept on staring into the horizon. He seemed to be burdened with something really dire.

"Ahh…Jaken-san…Sesshoumaru-sama seems sad lately." Rin said observantly. Normally, Jaken would retort with some kind of contra response, but this time, he actually approved.

"…Hmm…Yes. I somehow see it in his eyes." Jaken said to Rin. Sesshoumaru's face may not look it, but inside, he really feels depressed. His usually unemotional face seemed to be showing tiny hints of woe. Sesshoumaru closed his golden eyes and stood up from the rock. He walked away from Rin and Jaken and went somewhere to be alone.  
-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru went into a clearing in a small forest patch in the Field of Ignorance. It has become dark, but there were no stars visible in the sky. He stood there, looking at some nearby flower bushes. Sesshoumaru walked over to one of them that had bluish-purple flowers.

"The iris…" Sesshoumaru said to himself. "…These were her favorite." He said, picking one of them with his only hand. He held the blossom gently in his hand, as if it was some kind of precious gem. _Kagura…_ He thought, suddenly crushing the iris in his hand. The image of Kagura fading before his eyes stayed vividly in his mind. He was there, she was within his reach, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to save her from death, but the Tensaiga didn't work. Sesshoumaru shook off the mess the iris made on his hand and looked up in the sky. Still, there were no stars…very much opposite to when he had Kagura in his embrace. He remembered it so well, a starry night and it was just the two of them. It was as if they were away from the world…from everyone they knew. Sesshoumaru reminisced that scenario often…when he neared Kagura's face and met his lips with hers. He felt extraordinary warmth go inside of him as he held his beloved. But now, those days are gone. Kagura's gone. And all Sesshoumaru could think of lately was to destroy the one who tore him away from his lady.

"…Naraku." Sesshoumaru mumbled, clenching his only fist. "You don't know how much resentment I have for you now…" But then, Sesshoumaru heard a familiar little girl's scream.

_Rin!_ He thought, immediately dashing forth to their campsite.

_Meanwhile, in the Field of Ignorance's entrance,_

"Phew! I made it!" Koeshi sighed in relief, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "Now to find that Sesshoumaru." Koeshi said. She then started to practice her "script" in her head, just to ensure a favorable response. But then…

"HELP! AAAAHHH!" Rin's voice rang in Koeshi's ears.

"That sounded like Rin!" Koeshi said to herself, and started to rush towards the direction of the scream. Koeshi arrived at the campsite and saw Rin and Jaken being attacked by a familiar villain.

"Hahaha! Coming here was a great idea!" The assailant laughed. Rin and Jaken were pierced through their clothes and were hanging on the villain's arms. "After that stupid ninja escaped with my lunch, I've worked up a big appetite for dinner! And now I have a tasty little kid and a little frog morsel! At last, I, Akuha, can finally have some food!"

"Oh come on, not you again!" Koeshi said mockingly. "Why can't you just stop picking on little kids?" Akuha quickly turned around and saw the ninja up on a small hill, overlooking him, Rin and Jaken.

"Arrgh! The foolish ninja!" Akuha snorted furiously. "I had just about had enough of your meddling! This time, I'm going to make sure you'll never live a day again!" The demon shot his blade arms, still piercing Rin and Jaken, onto a nearby tree and pinning the two on the trunk. Akuha then regenerated another set of blade arms, replacing the lost ones.

"Watch out! He can turn his limbs into deadly blades!" Jaken shrieked at Koeshi.

"Yeah…I know that. And he also makes a very annoying noise…" Koeshi said, drawing her katana.

"Grr…and what is that?" Akuha growled.

"Your voice." Koeshi taunted, jumping forth and geared up for a helm breaker in mid-air. Koeshi darted down and attempted to slash Akuha, but the demon parried her attack, and sent Koeshi flying back.

"Wahahaha!" Akuha laughed triumphantly. Koeshi did a breakfall and regained her momentum. And once more, she charged for the demon. But then, Rin saw some objects slightly protruding from the ground…and Koeshi was headed straight for them.

"Wait! Don't rush him!" Rin shouted to Koeshi. "There are stuff coming out of the ground!" But Koeshi didn't seem to notice or hear Rin saying something and continued to rush in. The demon had a sly smile on his face and raised one of his arms. Suddenly, to Koeshi's surprise, stalagmite-like turrets of blades shot from the ground, trying to impale Koeshi.

"Oh god!" Koeshi said in between gritted teeth. She managed to dodge two of the blades, and jumped a third one. She continued to dodge the blades coming out from the ground…until she has a clear shot of Akuha.

"You are so dead!" Koeshi screamed, getting her attack stance ready while running. But then, Akuha still had this smile on his face. There must be something wrong. _Oh no!_ A thought darted in Koeshi's mind. The ninja was going too fast to stop, when a whole patch of earth sprouted with numerous turrets of blades.

"Gahahahaha! Blahahahahaha!" Akuha laughed menacingly. It was too late. Koeshi couldn't get out of the perimeter when all of the turrets emerged.

"Aaaaaagghhh! Nooooo!" Koeshi shouted in pain, as the blades pierced through her body, impaling her to death. Rin and Jaken watched in horror as the blades went through the ninja's body, mangling it viciously.

"Wahahaha! That is what you get for going against me!" Akuha said victoriously. He then directed his attention to Jaken and Rin. "Now…where was I?"

"You were just about to get your butt kicked."

_No…it can't be…_ Akuha's eyes widened in disbelief, as he turned around to see…Koeshi! Akuha looked at the patch of ground where Koeshi was pierced by the blades, and found no body…but an illusion tag, ripped right in the middle. Rin and Jaken had a spark of relief to see the ninja alive.

"You…you're supposed to be dead!" Akuha protested, looking back and forth from the real Koeshi to the ripped illusion tag. Koeshi jumped, and with one mighty swing of her katana, she cleaved smoothly into Akuha's head, cutting him in two. The demon screamed in agony, as he dispelled into black dust.

"Well, that's just too bad for you, isn't it?" Koeshi uttered, putting the katana away. Rin and Jaken both heaved sighs of relief.

"Yay! We are saved!" Rin said, happily. Koeshi walked over to the two and freed them from being pinned on the tree. Jaken dusted himself, while Rin kept on jumping for joy.

"Why weren't you able to defend yourselves? You have a weapon, don't you?" Koeshi asked Jaken, pointing at his Two-headed Staff, which was lying on a nearby bush. Jaken scampered towards it and reproved Koeshi angrily.

"Are you blind? That demon came before I had the chance to attack!" Jaken hissed. "Foolish ninja." Koeshi rolled her ruby eyes and looked around. Rin and Jaken were here, but no Sesshoumaru. Just then, some rustling were heard from the trees. Koeshi put her hand on the katana's hilt again. Jaken readied his staff for an attack, while Rin just watched. Suddenly, jumping out of the rustling came Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken and Rin said in chorus. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, then at Jaken and finally at Koeshi. _Hmm…they seem to be alright. Did I miss something?_

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called. Jaken quickly muddled towards Sesshoumaru. "What happened?"

"Ah…ahh…we were-" Jaken was then cut off by an excited Rin. The toad demon was annoyed.

"You missed it, Sesshoumaru-sama! This big blade-monster-thingy came out from nowhere and threatened to eat me and Jaken-san!" Rin recollected eagerly. "But then, Ms. Ninja-girl here saved us! She jumped from that hill over there and hacked at the evil demon!" Rin added, pointing at the small hill and Koeshi. Sesshoumaru's blunt expression didn't change as he slightly turned his head to look at the ninja. Rin then continued.

"Then, the evil demon made these blades come out of the ground and then they went through Ninja-girl!" Rin said, raising her arms high. "We thought Ninja-girl was dead, but then, she only used an illusion to trick the monster and with one final blow, she saved us! Isn't she great, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked happily. Sesshoumaru said nothing to Rin and faced Koeshi. A slight feeling of apprehension got to Koeshi. Sesshoumaru's glinting gold eyes focused on her steadily. Koeshi looked at him just the same. The youkai lord walked closer to her.

"…" Sesshoumaru kept silent for a while. "You smell like…" Sesshoumaru eyed the ninja suspiciously. Koeshi breathed heavily, feeling a little nervous. _Oh no! Is the Amulet not working? Does Sesshoumaru still smell Naraku's essence?_

"Dirt." Sesshoumaru said, as he gazed into Koeshi's glimmering crimson eyes. Koeshi heaved a small sigh. But within Sesshoumaru's mind, he was thinking of something critically. _This ninja…She looks like…no. It can't be._ Sesshoumaru's dull expression had a very tiny hint of surprise and reminiscence. He turned his back on Koeshi and didn't even thank her.

"Humph…Rin. Jaken. Let's go." Sesshoumaru murmured. Jaken scuttled over to Sesshoumaru and walked alongside of him, while Rin did the same. Koeshi was left standing there, looking at the three of them walk off. Rin, on the other hand, looked back on Koeshi with her big dark eyes. The little girl wanted to tell Sesshoumaru something, but was sort of unsure.

"Airhead." Koeshi muttered and sat down and looked down on the grass. "Well…I came here for nothing. He just keeps on being his haughty self…(sigh)…"

_That ninja…she…she seems familiar. She looks like…her._ Sesshoumaru pondered while walking. _…But it really can't be…I saw her fade…_

"Ah…Sesshoumaru-sama…I think she deserves some kind of reward." Rin finally managed to say, looking back on Koeshi.

"Silly girl! Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't care about that ninja! She'll only slow him down!" Jaken screeched. Upon hearing all of these, Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around.  
-o-o-o-o-

Koeshi stood up from the grass and looked dismayed. She thought coming here to get Sesshoumaru to help was the perfect plan, but since she wasn't recognizable to Sesshoumaru, all of that work- getting to the Field of Ignorance, meeting Yosaku and Chiba, learning about the Amulet of Negation and getting it- seemed to have gone down the drain.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it all!" Koeshi cursed, standing up. She then finally reconciled with herself that she now has no way to defeat Naraku…and that she now also has no way to be with Sesshoumaru again. Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

"You. Come here." Sesshoumaru called her. Koeshi stopped and turned around. A spark of hope emerged within Koeshi, as she went to Sesshoumaru. Rin and Jaken were also there. The little girl had a very pleased expression on her face while the toad demon had a irate look towards her.

"Y-yes, Milord?" Koeshi addressed formally. Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and said,

"Tag along." Sesshoumaru commanded. Koeshi just nodded. "I am…going for a walk. Rin, stay here in camp. You, too." Sesshoumaru said to Rin and Koeshi.

"Jaken, let's go." With that Sesshoumaru walked off, Jaken- as usual- scurrying behind him. The spark of hope in Koeshi soon flared up in a wild, roaring fire. Rin looked at her with sparkling big eyes.

"What's wrong?" Koeshi asked her. Rin thought.

"Hmm…you know, Ms. Ninja-girl, you look like someone really close to Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said. Koeshi's eyes widened in surprise. "…You look like Kagura-san. But you probably wouldn't know her." Rin then sat on the grass.

"Really?" Asked Koeshi, playing dumb and had a pleased smile on her face. Rin merely nodded. She was only moments away from killing Naraku…and only mere inches away from the man she loved.

As for Sesshoumaru, he had a small turmoil brewing within his cold heart. The ninja looked like the woman he loves…the woman Naraku killed. From beneath his kimono, he clenched his only fist.

_I swear…I will avenge Kagura…_ It is just a bit sad, for Sesshoumaru doesn't know that the woman he longs to hold again is just very near to him now.


	7. Unexpected Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

The night grew deeper, as stars FINALLY began to appear in the skies. Sesshoumaru asked Koeshi to look after Rin, while he and Jaken were out in the forests. Koeshi has started a bonfire and was now roasting some meat from a wild boar she caught a few minutes ago. Rin was skipping around the bonfire, singing a made-up song about stars. Koeshi sat near the fire, as she watched the little girl play with her song.

"I see crystals up in the skies! Glinting, glimmering in my eyes!" Rin twittered. "What are they? What are they? They are called stars, they say!" To her surprise, Koeshi found herself smiling underneath the face mask. Rin's song made her smile. The little girl's cuteness just seemed to capture her emotions. She never knew she had the heart to grow fond of humans…or simply to take sincere interest in anything. She always thought that since she was a detachment of Naraku's, she was to be purely evil. She then noticed that Rin was already near her, staring at her with large, observant eyes.

"You seem to be spacing out, Ninja-girl!" Rin remarked. She then looked at the roasting meat. "You must be really hungry! Most people often space out when they're hungry!"

"Oh no, no! I'm not hungry. I'm not gonna eat." Koeshi said to Rin. Yes…unfortunately, eating meant blowing her cover. "If you are, then go eat ahead." The ninja offered Rin. But Rin refused, saying she isn't hungry. Koeshi said nothing and looked at the roasting meat. Sesshoumaru has been gone for almost three hours now, and the night has grown deeper. Different thoughts continued to frolic inside Koeshi's head- both personal and objective.

_When I get Sesshoumaru to trust me, then that swine Naraku will finally be no more…_ Koeshi thought to herself. But another thought struck her mind. _And after that…I can finally be with him again…_ A small smile formed from behind Koeshi's face mask. Rin noticed the little wrinkled in the mask and noticed it was a smile.

"…Hmm…even your smile looks a lot like Kagura-san's!" Rin suddenly interjected. "You look a lot like her, you know." Koeshi's smile grew a bit wider and began to ask Rin some questions.

"So…tell me. What's this Kagura-san like?" Koeshi asked playfully. Rin then started to pace around, thinking.

"Hm…well, she's pretty and powerful." Rin said, clenching a fist as a sign of power. "She uses the wind to attack and control dead people! It's really cool, but can get sort of creepy." Koeshi let out a small laugh.

"Oh…is that so?" Koeshi asked, a little mischief in her tone. She was enjoying the things Rin was saying and wanted to hear more. "What else can you say about her?"

"Oh yeah! And she's very rude, too! She can bad-mouth Sesshoumaru-sama and live to tell about it!" Rin recalled, getting all wide-eyed. "And she has no common sense of decency! She didn't even mind when Sesshoumaru-sama saw her naked!" Koeshi's face twitched a little, a heated and irritated feeling climbing up to her head.

"I…I'M NOT LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE-" She paused, seeing Rin's curious and suspicious eye on her. Koeshi cooled down and fanned her hand away from her as if shooing Rin. "I-I mean, I'm not like that Kagura! Ehehe…" Koeshi lied, sweat rolling down the sides of her face.

"Uh-huh…OK!" Rin exclaimed, and then continued to dance around and sing. Koeshi heaved a sigh and censured herself in her head. _Koeshi, you idiot! You almost blew your cover…_ Koeshi then noticed that the meat was already cooked. She took the meat from the fire and beckoned Rin to come sit down and eat.

"Hey, it's time for dinner!" Koeshi called Rin. The little girl skipped towards the bonfire and sat down. Koeshi gave her a large piece of meat, skewered on a twig. "There. Eat that." Rin held the piece of meat in both her hands and chomped off a huge bite.

"This tastes good!" Rin said almost incoherently, chewed meat stuffed in her cheeks. She continued eating, while Koeshi took the rest of the boar from the fire. She used her katana to cut the rest of the pig in thirds. _One for Sesshoumaru and one for that annoying toad guy._ Koeshi thought, skewering the meat on two different twigs. Suddenly, a tall shadowy figure accompanied by a small one emerged from the nearby woods.

"I really don't see why you want that ninja to go with us, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken squabbled to his master. Sesshoumaru said nothing and ignored Jaken. The two of them saw the bright bonfire burning at the campsite.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted in joy, completely forgetting about her food. She ran towards Sesshoumaru and beckoned him to join them. "Come and eat! We're having wild boar tonight!" Rin said happily. Sesshoumaru merely let out a short grunt and approached Koeshi. The ninja immediately stood up and greeted Sesshoumaru's return.

"Uh…um…come join us, Milord." Koeshi offered Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at the two skewered pieces of meat next to Koeshi. "I…um, divided the parts among the three of you."

"…Where's yours?" Sesshoumaru asked, resulting to Jaken and Rin's surprise.

"I…will not eat." Koeshi merely responded. He then passed Koeshi without any further words and sat on a nearby rock. Koeshi followed him with her stare, crimson eyes fixed on the youkai lord.

"Hrmm…" Koeshi grumbled under her breath. _A weirdo as usual._ She thought, sitting back down and watched Rin eat. Jaken scuttled towards the fire, staring hungrily at the remaining pieces of the boar. Koeshi noticed him and held on of them in her other hand, giving it to Jaken.

"Eat this." She shortly ordered. But seeing that his master didn't partake in the meal, Jaken's innate instinct of following what Sesshoumaru does quickly sprang forth.

"Silly ninja! I, too, don't eat human food!" He squawked. Koeshi said nothing, as Jaken walked over to where Sesshoumaru was- probably regretting what he just said, and maybe was now suffering from starvation. Rin looked at Koeshi and asked her why she won't eat.

"Ninja-girl…Sesshoumaru-sama won't eat and Jaken-san won't eat…" Rin began. "So why don't you eat their meals! I bet you're hungry from fighting." Rin added. Koeshi looked at the meat. She was hungry from fighting Akuha…but she can't eat…well, she can't eat in front of Rin, at least. Eating meant taking off her mask and revealing her true self.

"I…ah…I don't eat meat. I only eat…uh…berries." Koeshi lied. She knew Rin wasn't going to be convinced, but it was the best she could think of.

"…" Rin stared at Koeshi. "You're weird." The girl said, taking the last bite of the meat and finally finishing it. Rin lay on the soft grass, and was now singing at how delicious the food was. The moon was now a beautiful bright crescent, while little stars continued to shimmer brightly in the dark sky.

o-o-o-o-

A few hours passed and Koeshi had put Rin to sleep, after the little girl said to her that she was sleepy. Koeshi had placed Rin near the fire so that she can keep warm (she had no blanket or anything to cover Rin with). Jaken was already snoozing under a tree, while Sesshoumaru was still over by the rock. Koeshi looked over to the other side of the campsite to see the small river all lit up by the stars in a glimmering display.

"Wow…sure is beautiful." She murmured, setting off to go to the river. But before she could take one step further, a sharp sensation boiled in her stomach. "Urgh…" Koeshi let out a pained groan. Her not eating is slowly taking its effects on her stomach. She then saw the two abandoned pieces of boar meat by the fire, which Sesshoumaru and Jaken did not want to eat.

_No one's looking._ Koeshi thought to herself, seeing that Jaken and Rin were asleep and that Sesshoumaru couldn't care less on what she's doing. She got one of them and headed for the river on the other side.  
-o-o-o-o-

Koeshi took off her mask and looked fondly at the river. The stars were reflecting their brilliant lights on it, creating a bright show of luminosity. She took a bite of the meat and was relieved that she had tasted food.

_I guess I have to act fast. I have to ask Sesshoumaru soon._ She thought. Sesshoumaru still seemed to not trust her, so the odds that he will say yes to help her kill Naraku are still pretty unlikely. She looked at the river once more. The stars were so clearly seen in the water.

"Stars…" She said softly. That fateful memory of Sesshoumaru and her…it just seems to not fade away. Koeshi continued eating, feeling her empty stomach liven up with restored vigor. "This sure is good." She said to herself, swallowing another bite.

"I thought you didn't want to eat."

Koeshi quickly put her mask back on and turned to see the stranger who just spoke. "Milord!" Koeshi leapt up to her feet and faced Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord walked towards her and sat down by the riverbank.

"Sit down." He commanded Koeshi. The ninja did what she was told. A feeling of bittersweet nervousness engulfed Koeshi as she sat down with Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing still up?" Koeshi found it strange that Sesshoumaru was paying attention to her. Was it because he already knows? Does he know she's alive? Did he smell Naraku's foul stench?

"No!" Koeshi suddenly let out. It gave Sesshoumaru a bit of surprise.

"What's the matter?" He asked, a suspicious expression on his face. Koeshi shook her head and told him it was nothing. Sesshoumaru merely grunted. Koeshi didn't want to make eye contact with him. It was sort of awkward. As for Sesshoumaru, he eyed the unsuspecting ninja form head to toe. _She…really looks like her. Especially her eyes…_ Sesshoumaru looked closely at her red eyes. Koeshi turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru surveying her intently.

"You…your eyes." He said in a low whisper. "…Just like hers." Sesshoumaru said, still looking into Koeshi's ruby orbs.

"W-W-What is it, Milord…?" Koeshi stammered. Sesshoumaru withdrew his stare from her and looked up into the moonlit sky.

"You…look like a friend I once lost." Sesshoumaru said. "And a very dear one, too." Now Koeshi was getting confused. She didn't expect Sesshoumaru to open up like this…especially to her, a person he doesn't know quite well yet. Koeshi noticed Sesshoumaru's one good hand once again clench into a fist.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that, Milord." She said in condolence. But Sesshoumaru didn't want her sympathy.

"I don't need your pity." He shot immediately. Koeshi fell silent. "I will avenge my friend. No matter what." He said in a very soft whisper, but Koeshi heard it clearly. Upon hearing this, the ninja saw a window of opportunity. She gathered the guts to talk to Sesshoumaru and went for it.

"Mil--" But she was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Wait…why are you here in the first place?" He asked, not even looking at her. Koeshi heaved a small sigh of relief that Sesshoumaru was the one to ask why she was here. She then thought of a believable reason.

"I…have lost someone, too. It was close friend of mine…almost my sister…" Koeshi invented, but referring to herself. Sesshoumaru seemed to be not listening, still looking away. This made Koeshi stopped.

"Go on, I'm listening." He ordered. Koeshi nodded.

"She worked as a servant in Naraku's castle. Naraku…the evil bastard." She said in between gritted teeth. The sound of Naraku's name seemed to have caused Sesshoumaru's eyes to narrow threateningly. "She did what she was told…and Naraku didn't know when to stop. She didn't want to live her life as a servant. All she wanted was to be her own master, to be emancipated." Koeshi's ruby eyes flared wildly, as her fist tightened menacingly into a strong ball.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, still waiting for the remainder of Koeshi's story. Koeshi bowed her head in both sorrow and resentment, recalling the events in the life she left behind.

"But Naraku didn't want to release her, so she rebelled." Koeshi continued. "But this rebellion only resulted to her own death. It's sad. Her whole life was joke."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here." Sesshoumaru snapped coolly.

"Ah…yes, Milord." Koeshi began. "I…I came here…t-to-"

"I take it that you want to enlist my help in killing Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked wittingly. Koeshi didn't say anything and just nodded. "…What makes you think I'll help you?" He said coldly, as he stood up and started to walk off. The fire of hope in Koeshi was immediately extinguish by Sesshoumaru's coldness. Koeshi felt herself heat up in annoyance. She will not take this. She stood up and **shouted** at Sesshoumaru.

"You are such a bighead, you know that?" Koeshi yelled. "You think you're all the rage! You think you're too cool to help anyone. Well, for your information, you're a genuine butthole!" Koeshi finished furiously. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. Koeshi knew she was now in big trouble, yelling rudely at him like that. Sesshoumaru turned around and drew Toukijin from its scabbard and slowly approached Koeshi.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Milord!" The ninja found herself taking a few steps backward. Sesshoumaru held the sword in his only hand and looked at her with a pair of intimidating golden eyes.

"You insolent scum." Sesshoumaru breathed poisonously. He neared the petrified Koeshi, who was know stuck in the spot due to fear. Koeshi's eyes quivered in fear, as she watched Sesshoumaru's menacing figure move towards her.

_Why did I have such a big and tactless mouth?_ Koeshi thought to herself. Sesshoumaru was now mere inches from her and raised his sword in the air. Koeshi closed her eyes and prepared herself for Sesshoumaru's deathblow.

"You are a brave one…" He said. Sesshoumaru then swung Toukijin downwards…and cut the meat Koeshi was holding in half! Sesshoumaru put Toukijin back in its case, got the half and took a bite. Koeshi uneasily opened her eyes and saw that she was still in one piece. She also caught site of Sesshoumaru eating half of the meat she was holding.

"Wh-what?" Koeshi was flabbergasted! She could've sworn she saw Sesshoumaru's deadly form lunge at her, but now, he was eating some of the meat she cooked!

"Not bad. I don't eat human food, but I'll make this an exception." Sesshoumaru commented. Koeshi's mouth fell open in extreme surprise. "Close your mouth. It might catch flies." Koeshi put herself back together, but was still confused of what was going on.

"But I thought- You- Me- Butthole- Dead-!" Koeshi continuously said incoherent and incomplete sentences. Sesshoumaru's usually emotionless face now had a very faint smile. "What's going on, Milord? I'm do not follow."

"You've got some guts saying those things to me." Sesshoumaru remarked, finishing the piece of meat. "I guess you're not completely useless." He "complimented" Koeshi.

"Huh?" Koeshi responded with a question. Sesshoumaru turned his back on Koeshi and started to walk off again. But then he suddenly stopped.

"You said you want Naraku dead, right?" Sesshoumaru asked. Koeshi affirmed. "Well, I want him dead as well." Koeshi knew this was Sesshoumaru's way of saying yes to killing Naraku. If only no one was watching her (and if only no one was sleeping), Koeshi would jump in joy and scream.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Koeshi said, bowing to Sesshoumaru politely. Sesshoumaru simply smirked.

"Besides, someone has to take care of that scruffy child." He added, obviously referring to Rin. Koeshi's eyebrows knitted together. The youkai then lord walked off, until he disappeared from Koeshi's view. It was a wonderful night for the ninja, for she has accomplished a very important task in her journey. She was know sure that she can beat Naraku, and finally settle down with Sesshoumaru to start over.


	8. Impending Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

It was early in the morning, as grayish clouds loomed over Naraku's dismal fortress. Naraku was in his usual sitting place by the window, surveying the empty grounds of his mansion. A white figure emerged from the doorway and slowly approached Naraku. It was a girl, with blank dark eyes and was always carrying a strange mirror with her. She walked into the room with silent, weightless steps and asked Naraku.

"How long do you intend on keep this charade up?" Kanna, the girl, asked. Naraku stood up and spoke to Kanna in a sly, malevolent voice.

"Patience, my dear, patience." Naraku said poisonously. "Our little friend still thinks we don't know she's alive." Kanna said nothing, as Naraku looked into her mirror. An image of a sleeping Koeshi appeared in the glass. Naraku's devious smile grew wider. "Quite a fool, really. Has she forgotten that I, Naraku, know all of what she has been doing?"

Kanna remained silent, as Naraku started to monologue. "It is just amusing to watch her indulge herself in her own illusions. She thinks she can destroy me…and that thought is just fun to watch go down in pieces."

"…So, what do you plan to do?" Kanna asked in a toneless voice.

"I will wait until the time is ripe." Naraku answered. "She has grown soft from her travels; has taken fondness for certain people…" The image of Koeshi in the mirror changed into a picture of Yosaku and Chiba playing. "And when those feelings are in their strongest point…that is when I will begin." Naraku laughed menacingly to his self, as the image reverted back into a picture of Koeshi.

"And when she falls into my trap, her existence…" Naraku said, finishing his monologue. "Shall be nothing more than a mere memory." The image in the mirror then immediately disintegrated, leaving Naraku's reflection in the empty glass.

"What suits you…" Kanna said dully, turning her back and exited the room.  
-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile, in the Field of Ignorance…_

"Ninjaaaaa-girrrrrrl!" Rin's shrill voice pierced through Koeshi's ears, giving the ninja quite a shock. Koeshi scrambled from the ground and drew her katana for an attack. "Aaah! I was just gonna give you your breakfast!" Rin immediately blurted out, presenting Koeshi two handfuls on berries in her hands.

"Wh-what? Oh! Sorry, kid! You just gave me quite a start there!" Koeshi huffed, sliding the sword back in its case. Koeshi looked around and realized that she was the last one to wake up. Rin was there beside her, continuously explaining that she didn't mean to startle her and Jaken was over by Sesshoumaru- babbling on about how useless it is to take Koeshi in.

"This is so embarrassing." Koeshi muttered out of closed lips. "I'm the last one to wake up!" She then felt a small fist nudging her side.

"Hey…are you gonna eat these or not?" Rin asked her, still holding the berries in both of her hands. Koeshi accepted the small fruits and hesitated to eat them for a while. It was because Rin was watching her, not even a single thought of leaving running through the child's mind.

"Um…can I just eat them later? I'm not hungry…" But then, she felt the same hot, boiling sensation in her stomach from last night. Her stomach grumbled lightly, asking for sustenance. But she kept on covering it up with excuses. "I…I don't eat those kinds of stuff."

"But you said you ate nothing but berries!" Rin's remark nailed Koeshi stuck. The ninja must've forgotten that she told Rin about her eating berries only last night. Koeshi had no choice but to eat the berries, both for the sake of her starving stomach and to escape Rin's pin on her.

"O-Ok." Koeshi stuttered, getting a berry from her palm. She stretched her mask outwards…and dropped the berry inside and ate it from there. She ate the fruit without blowing her disguise. A little spark of relief ran through Koeshi's mind as she chewed the berry from underneath her mask. Rin stared at her as if she grew another head.

"…You are weird, Ninja-girl." Rin said shortly. Jaken's voice could be heard from their place. He was arguing with Sesshoumaru about taking Koeshi in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! For all we know, that ninja might be another sketchy character!" Jaken screeched. "She might sneak up on you one night and stab you in your slee-WAAAAAHHHH!" Just then, a bright light flashed and Jaken's strident scream was heard. Sesshoumaru has hit him with Toukijin and seemed to find it amusing.

"Jaken-san talks too much," Rin said, looking at a burnt Jaken on the ground. "That's why Sesshoumaru-sama always hurts him."

"He does seem pretty… garrulous." Koeshi responded, somehow agreeing with Rin. Just then, a random thought about Rin popped into Koeshi's mind. "…Say, Rin…how exactly did you end up joining Sesshoumaru?"

"Me? I found him wounded in a clearing a long time ago." Rin began. "He lost much of his energy…so he can't move. I brought him food now and then…he seemed really mean, so I was scared." Koeshi listened on.

"He seemed really scary…but when that fateful day when I was attacked by wild wolves…he saved me with Tensaiga." Rin said, finishing up. "And because of that, I am forever in his debt."

"Oh…interesting story." Said Koeshi. "I never realized Sesshoumaru was this compassionate to humans. I thought he despised them."

"He does…even his own brother…" Rin responded. "His half-brother, Inuyasha…is a hanyou. Half-demon, half-human. Sesshoumaru despises him because of his mortal blood."

"Right." Koeshi answered. "You're a very lucky one. It's like you're his daughter at times…"

"…Well…I do somehow feel like he is my father." Rin said, eyes hitting the ground. "He makes me feel safe. How about you? What do you think of Sesshoumaru-sama?" Koeshi wasn't able to respond immediately. She wanted to say, "Sesshoumaru is the perfect man!" or "He is the one for me!" But that'll be awkward, not to mention rude, considering that she met him for the **"first time"**:-)

"He is…" Koeshi then remembered those nostalgic moments with Sesshoumaru. "Nice."

"Yeah…he does have his good side, even though he looks pretty uncaring sometimes." Rin affirmed, now eating off the berries in Koeshi's palm. "But enough about my stories! Tell me what it's like being a ninja!" Koeshi knew she had to scrape stories out of thin air, but she still gladly did it. Koeshi had a fun time with Rin- sharing stories and playing in the grass, and didn't notice how the hours flew by.  
-o-o-o-o-

Dusk came quickly, as the field was rapidly shrouded in darkness. Rin was eating her dinner of grilled fish and was near the bonfire to keep warm. Jaken was also by the fire, pestering Rin about sharing her food because he was hungry.

"But I thought you didn't eat human food!" Rin said wittily, eyes half-lidded in mischief.

"Forget about what I said!" Jaken squawked. But Rin continued eating and somehow was amused at how Jaken was begging her like an urchin.

"You did say you didn't eat human food! So stick up to it!" Koeshi taunted Jaken.

"Stay out of this, idiot ninja!" Jaken retorted angrily. Koeshi on the other hand, ignored this and found her wanted meal in the form of…what else? Berries! She ate them in the same manner she did while Rin was watching her. She stretched her mask outwards, dropped the berry and ate it from there. She knew she's not going to be satisfied with only berries (especially because they were very tart!), but at least she was eating something to help ease her hunger. She caught a glance of Sesshoumaru by a tree, as usual, being his uncommunicative self. At one point, Koeshi felt sorry for Sesshoumaru, for his unfortunate trait of being detached, even from his dearest comrades. There they were, the three of them: Rin, Jaken and herself, talking with one another, while anti-social Sesshoumaru stayed in one corner, not wanting to be disturbed. Koeshi looked at him intently. Just then, Sesshoumaru somehow sensed someone watching him and turned his head. His golden eyes met with Koeshi's ruby ones, but the female ninja quickly changed her stare's direction and pretended that nothing happened.

o-o-o-o-

The night grew deeper, as Rin and Jaken were both asleep, and Koeshi and Sesshoumaru were still awake. The moon was in its brilliant grandeur once again, as it illuminated the one spot Koeshi looked forward to seeing every night. She sat at her favorite spot by the glistening river and watched as the crystalline water cascaded down the river trail. A sound of light footsteps crackled among the twigs and a familiar voice played through her ears.

"Back here again?" Sesshoumaru asked, sitting down beside Koeshi again.

"You are as well." She joked, now looking at the person she's speaking to.

"What happened today?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Rin told me everything you did for her." Koeshi smiled under her mask. "Seems that you have a soft side for humans, too-" Koeshi then clamped her hand over her mouth, and apologized to Sesshoumaru about her being casual.

"Rin…a sort of instinct to protect took over me when she was attacked by wolves." He said. "Sometimes, it's like she is an offspring of mine." Sesshoumaru then did something that Koeshi didn't expect. The unemotional youkai lord chuckled softly to himself.

"You can laugh?" Koeshi asked teasingly.

"Well, I do have a heart." Sesshoumaru said. Koeshi then fell a little sad and put her hand above her chest, where her heart was supposed to be. _A heart, huh?_ "Speaking of a heart…I doubt Naraku's heart is still in the same place it was…"

"…Wh-Where?" Koeshi stammered a bit, since she knew where the heart was last located. When Koeshi was still Kagura, she used the help of a youki stone to locate the place where Naraku's heart is. The stone led her to a temple guarded by a caretaker named Goryoumaru, and was unsuccessful in destroying it.

"A temple." Sesshoumaru answered, looking into the clear water. "The heart must now be within Naraku, since someone got so close to destroying it."

"Really? Who?" Koeshi played dumb. She was obviously only waiting for Sesshoumaru to mention her other name.

"A woman." Sesshoumaru tersely said, leading to Koeshi's secreted disappointment. "But she got blasted by the caretaker at the temple and after that, suffered a terrible fate from Naraku."

"So…he cannot take anymore risky chances, so he put his heart back in his body?" Koeshi asked.

"Exactly. This is just a theory, but the last thing people would think of the heart's location is actually inside Naraku." Sesshoumaru explained, meeting eyes with Koeshi. "People would expect the heart to be someplace else, since Naraku wants to ensure his safety."

"I get it…" Koeshi said brightly. "So, when do we strike?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want that insect to walk the earth any longer." Sesshoumaru muttered, but his feeling was fierce. Koeshi looked at him and asked,

"…Was Naraku the one who killed your friend?"

"It's as obvious as it gets." Sesshoumaru coldly replied. "But why should you care? You have your problems, I have mine. And maybe it's just a coincidence that our problems were caused by the same person. Might as well deal with him to resolve them."

"Yeah…I guess." Koeshi murmured sadly. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru and Koeshi felt a strange aura veiling the surroundings. "I feel something weird."

"I feel it too." Sesshoumaru replied, looking up into the sky. The stars that were there one moment ago were now gone, and all that was left was one vast blanket of darkness. "And I smell something putrid as well. I smell Naraku." Koeshi panicked a bit and checked if she still has the amulet on. It was still there._ Phew! _She thought. Naraku must then be somewhere near.

"Where? Where's the bastard?" Koeshi asked him, drawing her katana and strengthened her guard. The two of them then saw a very large army of demons and goblins, flying in the sky like huge dark cloud.

"…It seems they are headed to the northeast." Sesshoumaru theorized, basing by the direction of the wind the demons were leaving behind. "Any town up there are going to be passed by the demons…and I'll doubt they'll just fly by there."

"Wait! Did you say the northeast?" Koeshi abruptly asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. _Rindoh village is over there! Yosaku and Chiba might get caught up in danger!_ "Oh no! We have to get there, fast!"

"Why? What's over there?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"No time to talk! Let's just say I can't lose more people who are dear to me!" Said Koeshi to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knit together and the two of them went back to the camp to take Rin and Jaken and be on their way to Rindoh village before everything is thrown in grave chaos!


	9. A New Hatred and Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

_Yosaku…Chiba…I won't let Naraku get you!_ Koeshi's thoughts operated in her mind as she, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken ran in the forests, following the cloud of demons up in the sky.

"Where…exactly…are we going…Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin huffed, as she followed the trail of demon in the sky. She was feeling tired, probably because her rest was abruptly cut off. "Rin is…tired…need…sleep…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! (huff) I told you this ninja will (pant) bring nothing but trouble!" Jaken managed to bark, despite all the gasps of air he was taking. But Sesshoumaru seemed to not be paying attention to what both Rin and Jaken were saying. The four of them continued running, glancing upwards every now and then to check if the demons have changed course.

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" Sesshoumaru asked, catching up to Koeshi.

"To a village…" Koeshi responded, eyes focused on the trail. "I just…can't let that village be destroyed." Sesshoumaru didn't ask any further questions and continued running. Just then, the trail of demons gained an extraordinary speed and seemingly disappeared from their sight. The four of them stopped dead.

"Ahhhh? Where did the demons go?" Jaken asked, looking at the now empty sky. "They just disappeared into thin air!"

"No they didn't. They gained extra speed…" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then…we have little time to reach the village!" Koeshi said frantically. Yes, they were in the middle of a forest, and still got ways to go before reaching the village. Koeshi bit her lip and ran ahead of the other three, using every inch of her energy to boost her speed. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken did the same. But it is unlikely they will reach the village before everything is thrown in disarray…  
-o-o-o-o-

_Rindoh Village, after a horrific situation of massacre…_

It was a dismaying sight.

They didn't arrive in time. The four of them stood at the entrance of the ruined village. Koeshi held her hand over her mouth, as she felt her absent heart sink.

"No…I'm too late…"

Houses have been torched, smoldering in angry flames. Some have been demolished, reduced into mere rubble. Several bodies lay on the ground, with blood pooling around them. The four of them entered through the wrecked torii gate, surveying with astonishment the carnage brought about on the poor village.

"These poor people…" Rin said forlornly, seeing the dreadful spectacle of corpses and ruins. Jaken's eyes were filled with shock, as he imagined how the whole place went down in just mere moments. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He just passed the remains of the village without consideration. Bodies of villagers lay scattered everywhere, as fallen houses and burning fields added to Koeshi's misery. The thought of the villagers getting slaughtered by demons was disheartening. There were also several carcasses of demons lying around. Some of the villagers must have fended off some of the attackers. Rin noticed a corpse of a woman holding something in her arms. She went to inspect it and found a baby bundled in white sheets. It was cradled in the mother's arms. It looks like the mother tried to protect her child from an attacking demon, but failed. Rin's eyes slowly filled up with hot, sultry tears and wept by the corpses' side.

"…I can't believe whoever did this!" Rin cried sorrowfully. "How cruel…" She caught site of a lone flower by the grass. Rin took it and placed it the baby's hands, while the mother was hugging it.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's wintry voice beckoned Rin to get a move on. She stood up and ran towards the youkai lord, wiping the tears off her face. They were walking amidst the butchered village when Koeshi suddenly stopped.  
-o-o-o-o-

The spot where Yosaku and Chiba's house was supposed to be, was now occupied by a huge pile of burning rubble. Koeshi approached the wreckage, as her companions stood behind her. The ninja's ruby eyes sweltered with bitter tears, as she saw a very important item amidst the smoldering ruin. Rin cried continuously as she watched the heart-broken Koeshi pick up the object.

"Chiba…" It was the shuriken she asked Chiba to keep until she returned. "You broke your promise…" Koeshi let her grievous tears flow down her face, as she clenched the shuriken in her hand. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken noticed little rivulets of blood flow slowly down her hand. Jaken just stared at the sad Koeshi. Koeshi then started to let out fake, pained laughs.

"Hehe…Yosaku…Chiba…" Koeshi chuckled lazily. "You both said you'd wait for me…I should've known you were liars."

"Ninja-girl!" Rin ran towards Koeshi and hugged her. Koeshi's vision was broken by another stream of tears. The vivid memory of Chiba crying when she was about to leave kicked in her mind.

"…Just like Chiba…" She said, tears freely streaming down her face as she held Rin's head tightly to her body. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less, as he had his back facing the ruins of Yosaku and Chiba's house. Koeshi hugged Rin tightly, as a new generation of hate pulsated in her phantom heart.

"…I…I…" Koeshi said between gritted teeth. "I swear, with all that I am…that I will destroy you, Naraku! You animal, you bastard!" She then cried sadly once more.

"…Humph. A new wave of hate against Naraku." Sesshoumaru uttered lifelessly. "No use standing around here. Let's go."

"You are very right…" Koeshi's blood-red eyes dimmed with frightening abhorrence. "I can't wait to thrust my sword…my hate…and my sorrow, all together through his heart. And send him to eternal damnation…where he really belongs." She let go of Rin and went ahead of the group, empowered by a strange new strength to put an end to Naraku's evil.


	10. Deepseated Longing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**  
A/N: I have received a review for chapter 9, where Naraku destroys Rindoh Village, and the author is asking why Naraku had to destroy the town. The answer is simple: to make Koeshi's anger flare up even more and is slowly reeling her into his trap. Since Koeshi had grown close to Chiba and Yosaku, Naraku took advantage of that and used it as an asset to successfully ensnare Koeshi. This answer could be found at the start of chapter 8. And why does Naraku want to trap Koeshi? Isn't the scenario where Naraku talks with Kanna an obvious giveaway?

The four of them left the village ruins and camped out in a nearby forest, the same one where she first fought Akuha. Almost invisible rain clouds have blocked out the stars and moon, and were now rancorously looming over the land. The night has grown deep, and Rin and Jaken have dozed off. Sesshoumaru was doing nothing, as Koeshi was up in a tree. They have chosen a spot where the trees covered the clearing, so that the rain will not drench them all wet. Koeshi sat on a tree branch, away from her companions. She sulked bitterly at the loss of her friends, and not to mention the lives of many innocent people. Why did Naraku have to take the lives of many blameless villagers?

"Damn." Koeshi cursed, as salty pearls of tears trickled down the sides of her face. The ninja had her legs curled and held her knees close to her face. "…I will take back all that was taken from me…" She said, sobbing. Koeshi's grip on her legs tightened, as she allowed her welling tears to gush out of her eyes. She then got down from the tree and wandered off into the depths of the forest. Sesshoumaru noticed the tree branch was already uninhabited. He saw Koeshi's dark silhouette going deeper into the forest and decided to follow it.  
-o-o-o-o-

Koeshi had stopped in the very same spot where she had first met and rescued Chiba. She noticed that the cuts on the trees from her sword and Akuha's weapons were still there. Koeshi traced the tree's wounds with one finger, trailing it down the cuts. She closed her ruby-red eyes and bit her lip in mixed sorrow and resentment.

"They didn't get involved in anything! Why did you kill them, you bastard?" Koeshi's angry cries echoed in the hollow clearing. She curled both hands into rock-hard fists and repeatedly scourged the trunk with fierce punches. Koeshi stopped after she realized that both of her hands now have suffered, and that small droplets of blood have occurred on her knuckles. She fell on her knees and continued to cry.

"Crying won't solve your problems. You have to fight back." Sesshoumaru's voice resonated as he entered the clearing. "You can't just sulk forever." He added.

"What do you care?" Koeshi shot back angrily. "You don't know how hard it is to lose someone so dear!" She snarled, thoughts now completely spaced out. Just then, with lighting fast actions, the youkai lord was now **very** near to Koeshi, only mere inches away from the ninja's face. He squeezed Koeshi's face in his only hand and looked at her with dark, golden eyes.

"How dare you say that." Sesshoumaru said calmly, but offended. "You don't know how much suffering I kept inside of me when Kagura died." Koeshi couldn't say anything. She never knew that Sesshoumaru felt this much turmoil inside of him when she disappeared. "The loneliness and longing that built up inside…it grew so huge that it pained me more than any of the wounds I got in battle. Even the ones that nearly cost me my life." Sesshoumaru's sharp claws dug slowly into Koeshi's soft, mask-covered skin. The ninja winced in piercing pain, as the talons punctured her face. But when the first sign of blood seeped out from the wounds, Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand quickly from Koeshi's face. He turned his back on her and looked at his blood-stained hand.

"Even in your blood." Sesshoumaru said, still examining his hand. "I can feel her."

"Wh-What?" Koeshi asked, as rivulets of blood thickly dribbled down her face. Just then, Sesshoumaru did something Koeshi never expected. He turned his attention back to her and held her body close to his!

"M-Milord…" Koeshi muttered nervously, as Sesshoumaru grasped Koeshi tightly in his warm embrace. Rain then started to fall down on the earth. Koeshi was engulfed in shock, but all she could think of was to savor the moment. She moved her hands up and returned Sesshoumaru's embrace. She clutched her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, as the demon lord fondly stroked Koeshi's bandana-sheltered head. Sesshoumaru then felt a strangely familiar warmth moving inside of him.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru could only see Koeshi as Kagura and kept on calling her by that name. "Kagura…why did you leave…?" Rain poured down angrily over the land, completely drenching the two of them wet. Koeshi's non-existent heart then felt a little dismayed. She rested her head on Sesshoumaru's chest, the blood from her cheeks staining Sesshoumaru's white clothes.

"…No, Milord…" Koeshi said dismally, red eyes rendered blank. "Why do you call me that?"

"You…you resemble her so well." Sesshoumaru muttered, a tone of longing in his voice. But suddenly, he pushed Koeshi back. Koeshi was startled at the sudden turn of events. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Milord…" Koeshi asked, a little disappointed. _Why did he have to end it so soon?_ Sesshoumaru approached her and positioned his finger just above Koeshi's mask. Koeshi's eyes filled up with fear as she watched Sesshoumaru trying to uncover her real identity. He was getting ready to rip off the mask, but instead he withdrew his hand and went off back to camp. Koeshi sighed in relief under her mask.

"What am I thinking? You're no Kagura. She's dead." He said, making his way out of the clearing. "It's getting late. Go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." With that, he disappeared into the darkness. Koeshi just stood there, dumbfounded at what has happened. A weird, tingling sensation- probably out of shock, surged through her like an electric impulse. She was just saddened that the moment didn't last for long.  
-o-o-o-o-

Koeshi went back to the campsite, dripping wet from the rain. Luckily, the spot where they set up camp was dry because of the trees that blocked out the rain. She found a nice comfortable place by a tree and chose to sleep there for the night. But she was unaware that someone was watching her sleep. The stranger waited until Koeshi was soundly sleeping, and then went towards the sleeping ninja. He removed his soft boa off his shoulder and carefully put it under the sleeping ninja's head, serving as a pillow. He stood up and looked at Koeshi, a glint subtly sparkling in his eyes.

"Sweet dreams." Sesshoumaru whispered, as he went off to sleep, readying for a very busy, not to mention dangerous day ahead.


	11. The Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**

It was early daybreak when Koeshi slowly lifted her still heavy and drowsy eyelids. Her vision was still blurry and only saw hazy fragments of color. Koeshi then felt as soft, fuzzy object brushing against her neck. She directed her groggy eyes towards her side and noticed a sort of light beige colored fabric.

"What…is this? A pillow?" She sleepily asked, slowly getting up. She then rubbed her eyes and partially restored her normal vision. Koeshi immediately noticed what it was afterwards. She approached Sesshoumaru's boa and held it in her arms, feeling the downy material in her hands. _Odd…why is it here? And…did I just use it for a pillow?_ Then it somehow hit her.

"No way…he wouldn't do that." Koeshi turned around, still examining the boa. "Sesshoumaru…did he put it there?" Just as about she was to put the boa down, Sesshoumaru came out from the woods, carrying a deer on his shoulder. He saw Koeshi with his boa and dropped the deer on the ground.

"Good. You found it." Sesshoumaru said, getting the boa from Koeshi. _Sesshoumaru seemed so…incomplete with his boa_, the ninja thought. "I seem to have misplaced it." One of the ninja's eyebrows shifted upwards. Inside Koeshi, she was thinking about how fickle and how pretentious Sesshoumaru was being. It's so obvious he put it there.

"Okay…no problem…" Koeshi said to him, a little sarcasm and disbelief in her voice. Sesshoumaru put the fluffy object back on his shoulder and dragged the deer towards the center of the campsite.

"Make a fire. We have a lot of preparation to do." Sesshoumaru ordered wintrily. Koeshi complied and looked for some tinder and two strong rocks. "Oh and while you're at it, wake up those two loafers. Sesshoumaru gestured towards Rin and Jaken, who were both still asleep. Koeshi just sighed and sat beside Rin, trying to wake her up.

"Rin, wakey-wakey. It's morning already." Koeshi said idly, tapping Rin's side. The girl tossed a bit and yawned loudly.

"(yawn) Awww! But it's so early! (sigh) Fine." Rin complained, sleepily trying to get up. Koeshi guided her so that she won't fall over. Rin slowly walked towards the center of the campsite and instantly directed her attention to the deer Sesshoumaru killed. Koeshi then stood up and got a fairly large stone.

"Mmmm…yes! Bow down to your lord, Jaken- Oouchh!" The stone then came flying at Jaken's head, instantly disrupting his dream about being Lord of All Things. He sat up and nursed his injured head. "What did you do that for?" He ranted at Koeshi. The ninja jerked her shoulders upwards, as if claiming to be innocent.

"Oh, sorry. Must've slipped from my hand!" Koeshi twittered sarcastically. "Clumsy, clumsy me." She added, then walked away. Jaken grumbled incoherent things as he fixed his clothes and put on his headpiece.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is this breakfast?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru, poking the dead deer. And then our (not-so) favorite toad jumps into the scene again.

"Silly girl! Of course!" He screeched, sitting beside Rin. Sesshoumaru paid no mind to what they were saying and ordered Jaken to cut the dear in pieces.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, you said you didn't eat this kind of food!" Jaken blurted out. Sesshoumaru looked at him coldly.

"What? I don't have the right to change my mind?" Sesshoumaru shot back. "Shut up and cut the deer." The toad, out of fear, willingly submitted to his master's orders and divided the deer in medium sized pieces with his staff. Koeshi the came back to the center of camp carrying some dried leaves and wood and two pieces of flint.

"I've got the tinder and the stones!" Koeshi announced to the three of them there. She the tossed the tinder into the bonfire pit and made a fire using the flint. Soon, there was a roaring fire in the middle of the camp. The pieces of deer were skewered like kebabs on twigs. Rin got one, Jaken got one, Sesshoumaru got one…but Koeshi didn't.

"Ninja-girl! Eat some meat! You can't live on berries alone, y'know!" Rin chimed, handing Koeshi one of the deer-kebabs. She looked at it and refused, doing some hand gestures shooing Rin away.

"She's right. We've got a lot to do." Sesshoumaru said, not looking at the two of them. "You need your strength." All eyes were on him instantly. Jaken was a bit surprised at Sesshoumaru's slight concern for Koeshi. Rin was, too. Koeshi couldn't say anything and got the kebab from Rin. The two of them sat with Sesshoumaru and Jaken and cooked their food.  
-o-o-o-o-

When the foods were all cooked, they proceeded eating. Koeshi, however, took her food and went somewhere else to eat it. Rin and Jaken seemed to not find anything wrong, but Sesshoumaru was getting suspicious about the ninja. Koeshi had reached the same spot where she and Sesshoumaru had their little encounter last night, and the same spot where she first fought Akuha. She lowered her tattered mask and ate her breakfast. Random thoughts once again plagued her mind. Thoughts about Naraku, Sesshoumaru and what has happened these past few days.

"…This night…" She said to herself. "The nightmare will be over…" Even though they had not talked about the exact time they will strike, Sesshoumaru had somehow marked tonight as the time they will finally destroy Naraku. And more importantly, the night where she can live her life again, with Sesshoumaru. Koeshi then felt the little wounds Sesshoumaru gave her on her cheeks.

"I can't believe how close he was last night…" Koeshi managed to say in between bites. "And he was about to find out who I really am." She took a bite again and heard her usual conversation partner's voice.

"What is it with you and eating food in secluded parts of the forests?" Sesshoumaru asked, prompting Koeshi to put on her mask again.

"Why? Can't I value my privacy?" Koeshi shot back, not looking at the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru said nothing and just stood at the entrance of the clearing. He didn't sit beside Koeshi like he always does in their encounters. He just stood there, away from her.

"I…would just like to apologize." Sesshoumaru quickly said. Koeshi didn't move. She just sat there, staring at lacerations on the tree bark.

"For what?" She asked, shattering the silence. "It seems pretty unlikely of you to apologize…you are a demon lord, after all."

"I'm sorry for…wounding you." Sesshoumaru said under his breath, but Koeshi caught it clearly. She felt the little stabs on her face made by Sesshoumaru's claws. They have partly healed, and no more blood was coming out. "I…lost control."

"Everyone loses their heads sometimes." Koeshi stood up, completely ignoring her food now. "Don't sweat it out." She dusted her self and adjusted her bandana.

"I guess her loss affects me greater than I thought." Sesshoumaru looked sideways. Koeshi directed her attention to him. "It's best we head back. We have to prepare for tonight." He said turning his back and leaving for camp.  
-o-o-o-o-

When they have finished having breakfast, Sesshoumaru gathered everyone in the middle of camp. They were now devising preparations for the big event.

"First we will need provisions. We need our strength at its peak level." Sesshoumaru then ordered Rin to gather supplies. Rin nodded happily and went off.

"Next, we need transportation. It's a long walk if we're going to go on foot." He commanded Jaken to summon Ah-un. The toad demon agreed immediately.

"And last, we need to figure out where he is." He looked at Koeshi. "Do you have any ideas? I can't formulate one."

"Well…yes. I fought him once in his mansion in the northern mountains." Koeshi explained. "But I doubt he'll still be there."

"Yes. I suppose he's already changed his location due to the attack." Sesshoumaru theorized. "Hmm…you go fetch some water. I'll figure out his whereabouts."

"What do you plan to do?" Koeshi questioned Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going back to the village ruins and look for clues." He responded. Koeshi nodded and went to fetch some water. Sesshoumaru then left for the Rindoh village ruins to search for leads on Naraku's whereabouts. When he arrived, the buildings are no longer burning, but bodies still lay scattered on the ground. Sesshoumaru investigated, using his sensitive sense of smell as a helpful asset. He endured the putrid stench of a mixture of human and demon blood and the smell of burnt wood. But one particular smell stood out the most…it was the foulest stench of them all.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru snarled. "So…he was here to witness the bloodshed." Sesshoumaru followed Naraku's scent and eventually led him to the origin of the stench. The smell directed him to Naraku's usual white baboon coat, which was splotched lightly with blood. It was also shredded and seemed like it was attacked, probably by one of the villagers. Sesshoumaru cringe slightly at the strong, foul smell, but examined the pelt closer. He noticed little bits of sand on the fur, and there were also pieces of what looked like kelp on it.

"Odd. There are bits of a Chiryô-kusa plant on the fleece…" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. He then sniffed something else on the fur. "…Seawater?" He took the pelt and headed back to camp.  
-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru had returned to camp, seeing that all the tasks he commanded were accomplished. Rin had gathered food consisting of berries, mushrooms and some of the deer-kebabs, Ah-un was waiting patiently by Jaken's side and Koeshi had gotten water, which was stored in a canteen that came with her ninja outfit.

"Good." Sesshoumaru commended the three of them. Ah-un made a happy sound at the sight of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just looked at the two-headed creature.

"So, any clues, Milord?" Koeshi asked, but was then stopped dead at the sight of the pelt. "Wait…that's-"

"Yes. This is Naraku's baboon pelt." Sesshoumaru finished the sentence for her. "And it's loaded with clues to his whereabouts."

"Really? All I see is a chock-full of white monkey hair!" Rin exclaimed, poking the baboon coat's blue face. "And an ugly monkey face!" Sesshoumaru sighed irritably and shared what he had found. He laid the coat on the ground and spread it out like a map.

"See that faint beige spot on the lower part?" Sesshoumaru asked. Everyone nodded, seeing the spot, too. "That is sand. So, Naraku's hideout maybe by a coastline or on an island. Also, there is a smell of seawater, so his location is definitely by an ocean."

"Wait, what are those green stuff?" Koeshi pointed at the pieces of Chiryô-kusa plant on the pelt's hem. "Looks like kelp to me."

"It is sea flora. The Chiryô-kusa plant," Sesshoumaru explained to them. "It is a very, very rare plant known for its ability to cure almost all diseases, even the hard-to-treat, fatal ones."

"Wow." Jaken said in awe. "I've heard of this plant. It is said to grow in only one place. And that place is very secluded."

"You are right, Jaken." Sesshoumaru confirmed. "This plant only grows on the north-westernmost island in the sea. An island called Kogato Isle."

"No! I thought that place was only a myth!" Koeshi suddenly blurted out.

"Many people don't go there because the journey is rough." Sesshoumaru explained. "The ocean becomes violent, and the boats that want to go to the island capsize."

"Yes, only a handful of people are able to reach it." Jaken added, donning this sort of "ghost story voice". "But most of those people never went back to tell their story. They were either killed in the journey back or in the island itself, by demons! In fact, they said only one managed to return, but he was wounded severely."

"Due to the lack of proof, people have labeled the island to be nothing more than a myth." Sesshoumaru was now finishing the story. "The story of Kogato Isle is also over-used as a ghost story, so that naughty children would behave."

"So it really does exist." Koeshi said, hearing the story behind the myth. "Naraku's also smart in a way. Making use of the local legend about Kogato Isle to scare people away. But how pathetic."

"So…when do we go to the creepy island?" Rin asked after Koeshi's ranting about Naraku.

"We set off at dusk. Make sure you gather your strength." Sesshoumaru said firmly to all of them. "Finish packing the food and after that, Rin, take a long nap. Jaken, you try to rest, too. And as for you, ninja, practice your combat moves." He finished. Koeshi had never seen Sesshoumaru so worked up and eager like this. His resentment must've been larger than she had thought. She went to the clearing to do what his Lordship told her. Sesshoumaru looked up into the morning sky with the greatest of vengeance, as he silently vowed over and over to avenge the one he loved. The one he lost.


	12. The Nightmare Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagura, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kagura's new identity.**  
A/N: Whoo-hoo! The last chapter! Whew, after a month and a half of writing (and some idling around), I've managed to complete this story:) Well, a big thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, even though you guys were only a handful. :) But still thank you, and I will take this time to give my thanks and responses to each of your reviews.  
-o-o-o-o-  
**LaDy PnAi:** My first reviewer. Well, I'm happy that you think my story is good and it's good to know you love ninjas, too. Thank you so much. :)

**katkat-kwee:** Halloo Kat:) Salamat dude sa pagbabasa mo ng aking crappy fanfiction. You know that this is poorly written shit, but you still stuck by and gave me reviews! Ikaw ang may pinaka-maraming review para sa story! Heehee, well, thanks again, dude! Wabshu:)

**JJ:** Whoa! I didn't expect JJ to review! **LOL!** Haha, thanks for reviewing, J. Sorry if the story bored you because of its length. Kasi, I can't just squeeze all events in only a few chapters, kaya inabot ng ganito :)) Thank you rin dun sa review mo sa A Valentine For The Void! Thanks talaga, JJ. :)

**samma440:** I took your review as constructive criticism, and I thank you for that. It's good to receive stuff like this once in a while, so that I could iron out some wrinkles in my future stories. Again, thank you. :)

**kyuuketsuki-san:** Thank you for reading my story and for finding it entertaining! Yes, I agree with you on the last trial. I liked making the trials and I had fun writing them, too. :)

**Lady-jolly:** I was pleased to see a review such as yours for my story, 'cause it makes me happy for a reviewer to actually empathize with the characters in the story :) And for being such an empathic reader, I give you a big thanks. :)  
-o-o-o-o-  
Well, there you go, guys. Thanks again for your reviews! And since due to come certain turns in this chappie, I'll be using Kagura's name again instead of Koeshi. This chapter will also be long, since it's the conclusion and stuff. Now, on with the last chapter of Out Of The Ashes!  
-o-o-o-o-

Dusk approached faster than anyone thought. After packing all of their supplies, Rin, Ah-un and Jaken have taken a nap, so that when they will already leave, they would be bursting with energy. Koeshi had practiced all morning and afternoon with her katana, hacking and cutting the bark of nearby trees and trained her evasive maneuvers. She saw the sun setting on the horizon, which cued her to return to camp. _I've waited long enough. Tonight's the night._ She thought heatedly inside her head. Back at the campsite, Sesshoumaru noticed that the sun was now slowly setting, casting an orange tint at everything it can shed its light on.

"The big event has arrived." He said to himself. He then turned around and saw Koeshi entering the campsite. Koeshi slid her katana back into its scabbard and was ordered by Sesshoumaru to wake up the rest of the crew. Koeshi agreed, but rambled unintelligible things under her breath.

"Come on, you guys. It's nightfall. We have to get a move on!" Koeshi said, trying to wake up Rin, Jaken and Ah-un all together. Rin yawned widely, then rubbed her sleepy eyes. Jaken shook his head and cleared his groggy eyesight, while Ah-un made yawning noises and stood up.

"Oh! Tonight's the night we strike!" Jaken squawked excitedly, pounding his Two-Headed Staff repeatedly on the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! We finished packing all the provisions!" Rin reported happily. "And we're fully charged to kick some Naraku-behind!"

"Got that right, Rin!" Koeshi confirmed the kid, giving her a high-5. "And I've got the water. But we have to drink sparingly. We only have one canteen." Koeshi held up the water container. Ah-un made happy and eager sounds and showed emotions of excitement. Sesshoumaru had a very unnoticeable smile on his face, brought about by the enthusiasm of his crew.

"Make your last minute arrangements." Sesshoumaru told them all like an army general, but only calmer. "We are leaving soon!"

"**YEAH!**" The three of them yelled, while Ah-un supposedly was saying the same thing. Rin tightened the single pigtail on her head and tightened the fastening of her yukata. She also cleared some dirt off her face and had this eager grin formed on her lips.

"Rin is ready for action!" Rin jumped up and said happily. Jaken was showing off some tricks that his Two-Headed staff can do, and twirled it like a huge baton (you know, like in those old kung-fu movies:)).

"I can take anything that Naraku dishes out!" Jaken said bravely, donning a heroic stance. But then Rin showed up and taunted him, completely destroying his pose. Koeshi adjusted her gauntlets and adjusted her bandana as well. She drew her shiny katana and posed in her usual combat stance.

"I've waited long enough for this!" She said, brandishing her sword. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, stared at them like they were putting on some kind of freak show. He had this irritated look in his eyes.

"What are you cretins doing?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "You're wasting time with your stupid poses!" The three of them looked at each other and sweat dropped, apologizing to Sesshoumaru with big stupid grins. The youkai lord rolled his eyes and asked everyone to ride Ah-un and quit any more horseplay.  
-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile in Naraku's fortress,_

"They are approaching." Kanna told Naraku, showing an image of Koeshi and company riding Ah-un towards Naraku's bastion in her mirror. Naraku had his usual evil smirk on his face.

"Good." He uttered venomously. "Our little ninja is heading directly towards her doom." He allowed himself a short but ominous laugh, as a black, pulsating heart materialized in his right hand. Kanna stared at the beating heart, an intense desire to kill it filling her eyes. Naraku saw this and said,

"Don't worry, Kanna. She'll be dead in no time." Naraku deviously said to his detachment. "Just be patient, my dear, be patient." A faint smile contorted on Kanna's lips. But then, she remembered something about Naraku's heart.

"What about your heart? What if they get to it?" Kanna asked. "Who will guard it?"

"Do not worry…" Naraku cunningly reassured her. He lifted Kanna's chin with one, cold, white hand and stared craftily into her eyes. "I'm putting my best…child…on that job…" He then let go of the girl. Kanna's smile grew more noticeable, as she complied willingly to what Naraku wants her to do. Naraku smiled evilly as diabolical thoughts swarmed in his head. _Foolish Kagura…you are falling into your own demise…_ He then let out a laugh, even more aggressively frightening than before.  
-o-o-o-o-

"Huh?" Koeshi suddenly gasped, a cold and uncomfortable shiver running down her spine. Sesshoumaru heard her let out the startled sound. He asked her what was wrong. Koeshi shook her head. "I…I thought I heard someone laugh."

"Maybe it's the excitement talking." Sesshoumaru said, his ashen locks softly flying in the wind. "Calm yourself down. You won't win if you're fidgeting."

"Y-You're right. Silly me." Koeshi forced out a chuckle. But she could've sworn she heard a menacing cackle. She looked sideways and saw Rin eating some of the provisions. Jaken sat there doing nothing, while Ah-un kept a swift, but steady pace in the air. Sesshoumaru gazed at her and saw that something wrong was plaguing Koeshi.

"What's wrong? You want to kill Naraku, don't you?" He asked coldly, not making eye contact. "You've come all this way and you're going to let your nervousness hinder you? That's just sad."

"It's not about that!" She retorted. "I was just thinking…what it's gonna be like, after this. After we destroy Naraku…what will happen? Will anything change?" Sesshoumaru then allowed himself to smirk a little.

"For one thing, that hatred in you will finally disappear." Sesshoumaru responded. Koeshi half-smiled. "You will also be able to avenge your friend. And more importantly, you're doing many people one great favor by destroying Naraku."

"Oh…yeah. I guess." Koeshi sighed. She then looked at Sesshoumaru. "What about you? Have you ever thought about what's gonna happen to you after this?"

"…" Sesshoumaru kept silent for a short while. "I don't know. I guess the vengeance in me will dissipate." He then broke the silence with his answer. "I mean, that's the only thing that would happen. I can't bring back the past, you know. I can't…bring _her_ back." Sesshoumaru whispered his last statement. Koeshi felt sorry for Sesshoumaru but said nothing to console him, seeing that he might just scold her for treating him like a weakling. Koeshi didn't say anything anymore, as her usual fleet of thoughts swam inside her mind again.

_I can't believe I got this far. It all started from that plan I had of using one of Naraku's demon puppets…_ Koeshi thought, closing her eyes. _I gave up who I was, I gave up all that I did, I turned my back on my creator, and I went through all the trouble of getting this amulet…_ She held the amulet in her hand._ At first, my objectives were simple…I just want to kill Naraku so I could be with you again.._ She side glanced at Sesshoumaru, who didn't seem to notice. She wanted to hold his hand…she wanted to embrace him, but she restrained herself. _But during my journey, I have met really great people…_ An image of Yosaku and Chiba appeared in hr head. _And I will avenge them…I have to. _Suddenly, Ah-un made strange noises. Rin listened and for some reason, understood what the dragon just said.

"Ah-un-chan said that he can see Kogato Isle!" Rin reported to the three of them. "But we still have ways to go. He says, it may seem near but it's not!" Koeshi nodded in response and then looked downwards at the ocean. Violent waves crashed on some rocks that were protruding in the middle of the waters. Great waves rippled along, making Koeshi sigh in relief to be flying above it and not sailing across it! The atmosphere then started to turn foggy, distracting Ah-un a bit. After a while of waiting, Kogato Isle became clearer, despite the thick fog. Ah-un could see better now and headed even faster for the isle. Sesshoumaru could make out a huge wooden structure in the elevated part of the isle.

"That must be Naraku's mansion! Do you see it, too?" He asked Koeshi. The ninja nodded and informed that there was also a pagoda-like structure behind it. Sesshoumaru saw the tall tower. "What is that pagoda there for?" Koeshi was also baffled.

_Strange…I don't remember a pagoda being part of the mansion…_ Koeshi thought. Ah-un, upon reaching within the perimeter of the island, landed on the shore. The four passengers of the dragon got off and looked at what lies before them.

"So this is Kogato Isle…" Koeshi found herself talking alone. "I never ever thought it was real." She then looked upwards. There was a sort of a path from the shore leading up a hill. They looked up on the small hill and saw Naraku's mansion there.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Koeshi beckoned all of them to get a move on, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Stop! Some of Naraku's Saimyosho are near." Sesshoumaru said in a low whisper. He could hear a buzzing fluttering of wings with his sensitive hearing. "We have to minimize our noise as much as possible." Koeshi, Jaken, Rin and Ah-un confirmed. Just then, a single bee-like creature emerged from the darkness. Sesshoumaru and the others hid behind a large rock. The youkai lord gestured everyone to be quiet until the Saimyosho was gone.

"How do we get past them? Many of those bugs are scattered in the mansion!" Jaken said immediately after the hornet was gone.

"Don't worry! I've got more tricks up my sleeve than you think!" Koeshi showed them an orb, similar to the one she used on the Saimyosho back then, when she tried to kill Naraku as a ninja for the first time.

"Hmm. A Pyrethrum bomb." Sesshoumaru said idly. "I guess you do have brains under that bandana." He added. Koeshi frowned. Sesshoumaru then redirected his attention to the mansion. "We will take the hill path."

"But what about the guards?" Rin asked nervously. Koeshi curled her hand into a fist and grinned aggressively under her mask.

"Nothing a little butt-whooping can't take care of!" Koeshi declared belligerently. She then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?" But Sesshoumaru just looked at her with blank, but riled gold eyes.

"…Mugaku no dôkeshi." Sesshoumaru muttered to her, looking straight at her face. Koeshi sweat dropped. "Ugh, enough fooling around! Let's go."  
-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru and the others sneaked up the path carefully. Jaken was instructed to keep an eye on Rin, while Koeshi was trailing behind to guard the rear, just in case any demon would attack. Ah-un was carrying Rin on his back and Sesshoumaru led the way. So far, there were no Saimyosho along the path. It was like they all disappeared.

_Where did all the demon insects go?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. _Could they be in the mansion?_ He then realized that the Saimyosho were gone. But he didn't take any chances. He still ordered the rest of them to keep quiet.

"Ah-un-chan…this island is giving me the creeps." Rin whispered to Ah-un, clutching one of the two necks tightly. The two-headed dragon made a soft grunting sound. It didn't take long until they arrived at the top. They hid in the bushes and readied for an attack. But then, Sesshoumaru noticed that the gate was unguarded.

"Wait…there aren't any sentries at the gate." Sesshoumaru informed all of them.

"I bet this is just another one of Naraku's tricks." Koeshi told him. Sesshoumaru agreed with her.

"Are we going to go in?" Jaken asked, readying his staff.

"…Hmmm…" Sesshoumaru thought.  
-o-o-o-o-

Koeshi and Sesshoumaru destroyed the gate with two forceful kicks. Bits and pieces of wood flew into the courtyard, as the two made their way in. Sesshoumaru had left Jaken with Rin and Ah-un to take care of things and standby for backup. Koeshi and Sesshoumaru didn't put their swords away, scanning the area for anything strange.

"…There are no Saimyosho coming." Koeshi said to him. Sesshoumaru noticed it too. It just seemed too weird. "Something is definitely wrong here, Milord."

"It's obvious that this is a set-up." He responded. "Let's proceed with caution." Sesshoumaru instructed. Koeshi followed. They went forth into the mansion's interior. Koeshi looked around and noticed that it was the exact same structure of Naraku's mansion, and only the location was changed. She knew every hall, every room and every turn in the mansion, and decided to utilize it to their advantage.

"Where do you think he is?" Sesshoumaru asked Koeshi, as they took another turn.

"Definitely 'waiting' for us in his main room." Koeshi answered. "This mansion's interior is the same one as where I first fought Naraku. This mansion is the same as the one in the northern mountains."

"Okay…" Sesshoumaru merely said. "…Hrrmm, you can start showing the way anytime now." He added, obviously wanting Koeshi to lead the way. The ninja smiled behind her mask. Koeshi took over as "leader" and guided Sesshoumaru through the turns and halls of the bastion. Sesshoumaru noticed how easily Koeshi navigated through the mansion.  
"Do…you have photographic memory or something?" He asked mockingly. Koeshi shrugged her shoulders and didn't answer. "I have been thinking about what you asked when we were riding Ah-un." Koeshi kept on walking.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, keeping a straight eye on the path.

"What…will you do with your life after this?" Sesshoumaru asked. Koeshi stopped. She turned around and faced him.

"I…will go back to him." She said shortly and then continued walking. But Sesshoumaru called her again.

"Wait." He said. Koeshi turned around and raised her eyebrows as a sign of question. "…I guess you do your purpose well. For taking care of Rin and helping us get here." Koeshi side-glanced and smiled under her mask.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." She winked. "You're welcome, Milord." She added. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. They then came to the last corner before the main room. Even the entrance to where Naraku is was unguarded! Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knit together at the sight of this.

"This is it…are you ready?" Koeshi looked at him, with eager, ruby eyes. Sesshoumaru looked back at her and gave a small nod, serving as a signal to rush in. Koeshi took a deep breath, and then both of them went into the main room where Naraku was waiting.  
-o-o-o-o-

"Naraku!" Koeshi yelled furiously, raiding the room. Sesshoumaru merely walked slowly behind her. Naraku, as usual, was sitting behind a wall of screens. His silhouette was visible through the translucent panels. Sesshoumaru and Koeshi could see him cock his head to their direction.

"Ah, the ninja I fought in the mountains." Naraku calmly said. "I knew you'd come back."

"Shut up! We're here to destroy you once and for all!" Koeshi shouted, positioning herself for an attack.

"Hmm, we?" Naraku set his dark eyes on Sesshoumaru. "Oh, you brought the great Sesshoumaru with you! Tell me, have you finally gone soft, so you needed this ninja's help?"

"I require no help. She and I just share the same resentment against you." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I'm here to avenge Kagura." Upon hearing that, Naraku laughed in an aggressive and sinister way. Sesshoumaru frowned and lunged at Naraku. The youkai lord tore the screens, giving him a clear shot of Naraku. He lifted Toukijin and swung it downwards on Naraku's head, cutting the villain in half. But the absence of Naraku's heart within his body gave Sesshoumaru quite a shock.

_His heart! It isn't inside of him!_ Sesshoumaru thought inside of his head. Both halves of Naraku dissipated into dust. Koeshi and Sesshoumaru then started looking for him. Just then, an idea hit Koeshi. She remembered the pagoda at the back of the mansion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! The heart must be in the pagoda!" Koeshi shouted to Sesshoumaru. "It can't be just there for nothing, you know!"

"You may be right." Sesshoumaru affirmed with Koeshi, still looking around for Naraku. "You make your way towards there, while I hold off Naraku!" Koeshi was ready, but Naraku's voice stopped her.

"For a sharp youkai such as yourself, you sure are blind, Sesshoumaru." Naraku taunted, while he was nowhere to be seen. "You couldn't see what was before you all along!"

"Be quiet!" Sesshoumaru said sternly, desperately searching for Naraku. "Come out, you coward!" He added, while Koeshi was about to leave for the pagoda. But little did she know that Naraku was materializing behind her! Naraku appeared vaporously behind the ninja. Koeshi felt a cold, stinging sensation running down her spine. She grabbed the hilt of her katana, but Naraku was quicker. Naraku coiled his left arm around Koeshi's neck, as his right arm transfigured into a sharp, spike-like appendage. He held his right arm close to Koeshi's neck. The ninja struggled to be free, but no avail. Naraku started to laugh manically again.

"I'm surprised that you didn't see who was with you all along!" He taunted Sesshoumaru. Koeshi then froze in Naraku's grasp. The awful truth then hit her. All this time, she thought she was the one who tricked Naraku…but it was the other way around. Naraku was the one who tricked her! Koeshi tightly closed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth underneath her mask. She couldn't accept the truth of her situation. Naraku knew she was alive the whole time…and he has planned a set-up to trap her.

_I'm so stupid! Naraku knew all along! He is right…there is no way I could escape him. I am him._ Koeshi then began crying, pearls of tears rolling down the sides of her face. She then remembered the spider mark on her back. Koeshi cringed at the thought. The whole journey was a big trap, set by Naraku. Koeshi's tears flowed in a salty deluge.

"Yes, 'ninja'! I know what you are thinking!" Naraku said to Koeshi triumphantly, putting an emphasis on "ninja". "There is absolutely **no way** you could outsmart me! You think you could use my own tricks against me? I know all that you have been doing, my dear ninja…and, perhaps it is time we told Sesshoumaru your little…'secret'." Koeshi's blood-red eyes shot wide open. Naraku will reveal her identity in mere seconds…and there was nothing she could do about it. Sesshoumaru's frown worsened.

"I don't understand a thing you are saying!" Sesshoumaru said to Naraku irately. Naraku chuckled to himself.

"How sad. Just sad, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said in a fake "concerned" voice. Koeshi's face was twitching from uneasiness. "You and this ninja have spent time together, and yet you do not know who she is?" Sesshoumaru's fangs began to show. "Well, maybe this should give you a clue!" With that, Naraku used his spike-like limb to tear Koeshi's mask off her face. Sesshoumaru's face immediately lit up with recognition. The ninja reluctantly lifted her head up for a better view. She knew it was pointless to keep on hiding it. Her secret was out. Sesshoumaru recognized the features on the girl's face.

"…K-Kagura…?" Sesshoumaru's eyes have become wide, his one good hand instantly dropping Toukijin. Kagura's eyes saw the utterly shocked expression on Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru shook his head a little, not believing who was in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me you…you…you're…"

"Alive. Yes, Sesshoumaru, your beloved Kagura didn't die!" Naraku taunted, nearing his creepy face to Kagura's. Kagura inched her head as far away from Naraku's as possible. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist in fury. "She is an example of a desperate insect who actually thought that she could outsmart a dominant being. She was so foolish to go against me." Naraku penetrated Kagura's soft neck with his spine-like limb. Kagura recoiled in pain, adding to Sesshoumaru's anger.

"Step away from her." Sesshoumaru commanded coolly, picking up his sword. Naraku just smirked and laughed to himself. "I said, step away from her!" Sesshoumaru jumped and attempted to attack Naraku from above.

"Sesshoumaru, no!" Kagura shouted, as Naraku unleashed his miasma on the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru fell on the ground, coughing and trying to regain his breath, as he was enclosed in a cage of miasma. Kagura cried while shouting his name, while Naraku laughed frenziedly. Kagura gritted her teeth, as Sesshoumaru perished within the miasma. Kagura also heard Naraku's evil cackles as she screamed her beloved's name. She grimaced and closed her eyes. _You…you have taken many things from me, Naraku…and I won't let you take the only treasure I have!_ Have thought of that in her head, Kagura managed to grab her katana and cut Naraku's arm that was around her neck, freeing her in turn. Naraku was surprised and was kicked by Kagura on his chest and was knocked off balance.

"Gah!" Naraku snarled, as Kagura broke free from his grip. He lost concentration and the wall of miasma around Sesshoumaru disappeared. Kagura rushed over to Sesshoumaru and held his head in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Kagura asked him anxiously, worried if the damage to Sesshoumaru was high. The youkai lord brushed some stray strand of hair from Kagura's face and half-smiled.

"That depends. Are you?" He asked lovingly, but not in the tone of his voice. Kagura looked at him with happy ruby eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"I was planning to tell you after we kill that bastard." Kagura referred to Naraku. "But the surprise came sooner than we thought." She laughed softly. Sesshoumaru's smiled became more visible, which gave Kagura a sense of strength.

"Oh, that's just touching." Naraku said mockingly. His arms then regenerated into tentacle-like limbs and lashed them out and Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Both had jumped off the ground just in time and avoided the easily.

"Any plans?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Just one." He responded. "Go to the pagoda and kill Naraku's heart!" Kagura was very happy to oblige. "I'll keep Naraku busy."

"That, I can do." Kagura said, as drew a smoke bomb from her belt and threw it on the ground, buying Koeshi time to escape the room. Sesshoumaru got ready to strike.

"Where did that wench go?" Naraku infuriately asked, as used his own miasma to clear out the smoke left by Kagura's smoke screen. He then directed his livid eyes at Sesshoumaru. "I'll deal with you first, mutt. You've meddled long enough with my business…just like your brother." But the youkai lord just smirked at his remark.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's getting compared with that half-breed." He muttered, as he rushed towards Naraku, carrying his mighty sword. He launched an attack at Naraku, but the villain evaded it with ease. Sesshoumaru glared, as Naraku took off into the air and started assaulting him with his weird whip-like tentacles. Sesshoumaru dodged the attacks from side to side. But then, one of Naraku's attacks hit Sesshoumaru hard on the shoulder. Drops of blood fell on the tatami floor from the cut.

"Nothing but a scratch…" Sesshoumaru uttered, looking at his bloodstained shoulder. But then, Naraku laughed forebodingly. Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong.

"You are now infected with my poison. You won't last long." Naraku said, as he landed. Sesshoumaru started to feel a strange sensation in his body. He felt heavy and dizzy, as the image of Naraku before his eyes swiveled in a distortional whirlpool. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Coward…always using your miasma." Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku's right arm turned into a blade-like appendage and swung it on Sesshoumaru's head. But the white-haired demon blocked it off with Toukijin just in time before Naraku disposed of him.

"Give up, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku put all of his effort into his blade-like arm, as he drove it harder against Sesshoumaru's Toukijin. Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but his face tells all of his efforts. He just thought in his head for Kagura to hurry up and kill the heart.

_Make haste, Kagura! I can't hold him off forever!_  
-o-o-o-o-

Kagura arrived at the entrance of the pagoda quickly, using her mental map of the fortress. She felt the blood from her wounded neck drip down. From the entrance, she could hear wings fluttering against each other inside. She then concluded where all the Saimyosho went.

"…Great. All the bugs are in here!" Kagura grumbled, taking out the Pyrethrum bomb. Naraku knew she would be going for his heart and had gathered all the Saimyosho in the pagoda. "Damn! Always a step ahead of me!" Kagura snapped. The sound of buzzing and batting of wings were loud, and it gave Kagura a sick feeling, imagining a whole population of bugs in there. "Well, here goes…" She then opened the door, and what greeted her scared her a bit. The buzzing became significantly louder, as she looked up and saw the whole pagoda infested with Saimyosho! The tall structure was filled with all of Naraku's repulsive insects, buzzing around in an unorganized cloud. Kagura knew that Naraku already knows about her plan, so she had to move fast. But there was a problem…

_I have only one Pyrethrum bomb! If I use it on this floor only, nothing will be left for the others!_ She thought of a plan. Then it hit her! Since she still has her wind magic, why not utilize it? She cracked the orb open, and out came a wispy white smoke from it. Kagura blew on the smoke, and sent it flying upwards in a thick wind. When the smoke had reached the top, it disappeared and hundreds of Saimyosho fell on the ground, stunned by the scent of the Pyrethrum.

"Yuck!" Kagura said in repulsion, looking at the stunned bugs. "Hmm, I guess my power is the only thing I don't resent about Naraku." She then made her way up the pagoda.

Kagura ran up the steps of the tower and traversing the floors. She unable to control her excitement at the thought of putting an end to Naraku.

_Freedom, freedom, freedom, freedom_. Kagura repeated inside her head, as she made her way to the topmost floor. It was a long way up, but Kagura didn't feel the slightest tinge of fatigue. The desire of long-awaited freedom kept her going. Kagura smiled as she was nearing the top floor. But then, it seems that Naraku won't let her off so easily…  
-o-o-o-o-

"The wench is near my heart." Naraku said in an indolent whisper. Sesshoumaru felt himself weaken, but used every inch of his strength to keep on fighting. Naraku had knocked Sesshoumaru to a corner, and was not threatened that the youkai lord might attack. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His fair face was now bruised and he had many small cuts on his body now. Naraku raised his other normal arm and stretched out his palm. Sesshoumaru watched as a pulsating heart formed in Naraku's hand. Sesshoumaru saw that it was Kagura's heart…and that Naraku was going to kill her.

"N-No. Don't…don't…" Sesshoumaru struggled with his words, lifting up his hand, as if trying to grab Naraku.

"You will never succeed in killing me Kagura…" Naraku said, as the heart finished forming in his hand. "But I will always succeed in killing you." Naraku squeezed the heart tightly in his hand; disrupting the circulation of Kagura's bloodstream.

**:Kagura's scenario:**  
"Ugnhhh!" Kagura felt a thick, strangling pain in her chest. She grabbed the stairway railing and fell on her knees on the steps. She coughed and desperately gasped for air. "No…not now…I'm so close…no please…" He pleaded, as she tightly shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain. She was just a flight of stairs away from the door of the topmost floor. Things then started to turn out of focus. She can't die…she just can't die now…

**:Sesshoumaru's scenario:**  
"Stop…no…" Sesshoumaru strived to speak coherently. He was doing his best to fight the effects of the miasma in his body. He used Toukijin to help him stand up. Sesshoumaru got back on his feet, but still saw flashing swirls of colors in his eyes. He did his best to get to Naraku and stop him from torturing Kagura. Naraku saw him and merely laughed at him.

"What? You can still stand up?" Naraku glared at him. "I should probably end your suffering…NOW!" Naraku was about to strike him with another cloud of miasma, when suddenly…  
"**Sesshoumaru-sama!**" A unison of Jaken and Rin's voices was heard, as Ah-un busted through the roof. Sesshoumaru, although he did not look it, had never felt so relieved and glad in his lie to see his faithful companions there to aid him. Ah-un attempted to land intensely on Naraku, but missed. But Naraku, upon evading the unexpected attack, became disoriented and lost concentration. He let go of his squeeze on Kagura's heart and the heart dematerialized. Naraku turned to face the new intruders.

"Rin…Jaken…Ah-un…I told…you to stay…in case of an emergency…" Sesshoumaru said slowly, looking at his three companions.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, this _is_ an EMERGENCY!" Rin said, jumping off Ah-un and running towards Sesshoumaru. "We got a strange vibe that you were in trouble, and we rushed right over!"

"Yes, we wouldn't let you perish, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said, following Rin. Jaken stood by Sesshoumaru and performed a detoxification spell on his master. Sesshoumaru felt the miasma drift away, and slowly felt his strength coming back. Ah-un made happy noises, as Sesshoumaru stood up, regaining his vigor.

"Where's ninja-girl?" Rin asked him, looking around but finding no Koeshi. "Oh no! Is she…?"

"Rin…"ninja-girl"…is Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru told the girl. Rin's face lit up. Jaken was also shocked to hear it. "And she's gonna succeed in killing Naraku." He then looked at Rin, Jaken and Ah-un again, and felt a kind of warm feeling inside of him.

"…I owe you all." He simply said, but his three comrades accepted his gratitude whole-heartedly.

"Enough chatter. It's time for all of you to end your meddling, once and for all." Naraku's face gnarled in an ugly way, as he prepared to unleash an immense assault on all of them…

**:Kagura's scenario:  
**The pain in Kagura's chest dissipated after a few seconds. She gasped and huffed worriedly, thinking how close she was to her death. She then saw that she was so close to the top floor…and not to mention Naraku's heart! Getting up and back on her feet, Kagura continued up the last flight of stairs and opened the door before her. The wooden double doors burst open, and to Kagura's anticipation, the weak point of Naraku was there before her.

"After all those failed attempts…I finally made it this far." She said to herself as she neared his heart. The heart was just like Kagura always imagined: it was black and was dripping with dark blood. It was floating in the center of the room, above a pedestal. Kagura walked towards the heart, drawing her katana from its case. She approached the pedestal and stared at the heart. It was disgusting. And Kagura wanted it to die so much. So, she raised her sword directly above the heart, and was about to strike it when…

"I can't allow you to do that."

Kagura stopped and turned to see a familiar face behind her. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the sight of the one who spoke. The newcomer slowly walked towards Kagura, holding her strange mirror in her hands as usual.

"Humph. I see you're still Naraku's lapdog, Kanna." Kagura snapped at her "older sister". "Go away. I'm kind of busy here!"

"I can't let you live either." Kanna disappeared from her sight, then reappeared beside the pedestal. Kagura readied to fight. Kanna just stared at her with big blank eyes.

"Too bad for you." Kagura leered. "I've gotten this far, and I won't let a shrimp like you stop me!" She then rushed her "sister", jumping up and attempted to do her favorite helm breaker slash. But then, Kanna's mirror lit up and out came four souls. They looked like wispy rope-like lights, and then coiled themselves around Kagura's wrists and ankles. The wind demon was suspended in mid-air.

"Let me go!" Kagura demanded, struggling to be free. But Kanna did nothing. She just stared at her, as she controlled the souls that were binding Kagura. It seems that Kanna was listening to something, but Kagura doesn't know what. The ghostly girl then gave a small nod.

"Do not worry…" She said in a dead voice. "You won't have to endure pain any longer." A faint smile appeared across her face.

**:Sesshoumaru's scenario:**  
"He's too strong, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken screeched, his face dirty and beat-up. Sesshoumaru, who unfortunately agreed with Jaken, tried very hard to get back on his feet and fight Naraku. Rin was unconscious and wounded, while Ah-un was quickly growing fatigued. Naraku had just hit them with a giant dark miasma orb. A sphere of miasma emanated from Naraku's hands, while his eyes became blood red, and then shot the ball at Sesshoumaru and company when it was very large.

"Give up, Sesshoumaru. There is no way you could win." Naraku goaded at Sesshoumaru. Slowly, Kagura's heart formed in Naraku's hands once again. Sesshoumaru looked at it, fear for Kagura welling in his eyes. "Kagura could have reached the topmost floor, but she will never destroy my heart. She will never destroy me."

"I won't let you!" Sesshoumaru said valiantly, standing up. _Kagura can do it… have faith in her. _Sesshoumaru thought. But he was weakened from battle and had not recovered all of his strength. Naraku just laughed at Sesshoumaru's miserable figure. It was a disheartening sight indeed: Sesshoumaru is too weak to fight, Jaken is nearly knocked out, Rin was down for the count, Ah-un couldn't keep his strength up and Naraku was triumphing over them. It looks like Naraku is right. They cannot win. And it is only a matter of time when Kagura will breathe her last…

"Face it. You cannot win. I will always prevail. You are fools who think that you can destroy me, when I am the one who will destroy you. And you, Kagura, are the one who really deserves to die. You are a pest…and pests need to be crushed. You are an insect that doesn't deserve freedom!"

**:Kagura's scenario:**  
_"You are a pest…and pests need to be crushed. You are an insect that doesn't deserve freedom!"_

"No!"

Kagura somehow heard Naraku in her head and no, she wouldn't let him just trample all over the effort and sweat she sacrificed just to get here. Kagura struggled on the restraint of the souls, tugging and pulling, using every ounce of strength to break free.

"You cannot break free. Just await your death. It is how your destiny is set." Kanna said lifelessly, watching her sister struggle.

"My destiny…huh?" Kagura managed to talk back. "Then I want to change it!"

_All of my anger…_ Pictures of Naraku torturing and tormenting her flashed in her mind. She remembered how it was being "Koeshi". Kagura's eyes brimmed with bitter tears.

_All of the people you've hurt… _Images of Chiba and Yosaku appeared in her mind. Her memory of the burning village kicked in. Her tears flowed in a salty surge.

_All of my sorrow… _She remembered how sad she was when she lost people who are so dear to her. Kagura grappled at her restraints. Kanna just watched.

_All my dreams…_ She remembered how she dreamt of belonging to a family. An image of Rin, Jaken and Ah-un appeared. Kagura started screaming.

_And all my love…_ A bright, clear picture of Sesshoumaru, extending his hand with a smile on his face showed. Kagura poured all her verve, serious to become free.

"I want to rid my life of Naraku and live a free life!" Kagura cried unwaveringly. She glowed bright red and the constraints on her wrists and ankles then snapped, freeing her in turn. Kanna watched in alarm, as Kagura slowly drifted down on the floor, clutching her katana tightly. She had her head low, as she approached Kanna with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Why can't you accept that you were born to serve?" Kanna backed away a few paces, seeing the glowing red figure of death nearing her. Kagura then aimed her katana at the mirror, and was ready to give Kanna her "reward of freedom".

"Because, I'm not the complaisant type." Kagura said dryly. "And you should be too, big sister." Kanna was worried, thought it didn't reflect on her face. Her mirror started glowing again, but two quick words from Kagura took care of things.

"Experience liberty." With that, Kagura drove her sword through Kanna's mirror. It shattered, and the blade went through the mirror, eventually stabbing Kanna in the heart. Since Kanna was the "trusted child" of Naraku's, he gave Kanna her heart, knowing that the girl won't betray him like Kagura. The katana drove right into Kanna's core and left the girl to die. Kagura could see the frightened look on Kanna's face, her big black eyes reduced to small dark beads. Her katana had shattered Kanna's beloved mirror and has speared the ghostly girl right in her very core. Kagura dragged her katana out of her sister and watched her as she disappeared. The red light surrounding her disappeared also.

"At least you can experience freedom now." Kagura said, as she watched Kanna disintegrate into little shards of light. Kagura could've sworn she heard a small voice say "thank you", but she wasn't quite sure. Kagura watched as the little shards of lights float upwards and disappear.

**:Sesshoumaru's scenario:**  
"She defeated Kanna…the wench defeated Kanna?" Naraku said in a worried tone, the hand where Kagura's heart is was shivering uncontrollably. Upon hearing this, Sesshoumaru and the others felt a new wave of vigor.

"Looks like…it's all over for you…" Rin said feebly, considering that she still feel a little dizzy. Ah-un made happy noises, too.

"Splendid! You're going down!" Jaken jeered Naraku. Sesshoumaru however kept quiet, but deep inside, her was very happy. _I knew you could do it. I trust in you._ He thought. But then, Naraku turned to them all.

"But no matter…" Naraku said, the worried face, instantly turning into a smirk. "Have you all forgotten that I still have my…trump card!" He showed them Kagura's pulsating heart. Shoot! They have forgotten about that!

"You…insect." Sesshoumaru got up, his adrenaline pumping extremely. He forgot all about his wounds and bruises, and the only thing that was on his mind was to save Kagura. Sesshoumaru dashed forward, keeping Toukijin in his hand. Naraku smirked at him and without warning, miasma came out of nowhere and engulfed Sesshoumaru. Rin, Jaken and Ah-un watched in horror, as the poison purple clouds swallowed up Sesshoumaru.

"Fool." Naraku ridiculed Sesshoumaru. The miasma cleared up…but Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Naraku was surprised. He was expecting Sesshoumaru to be shriveling up in agony due to the poison atmosphere. But he just wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere and lunged at Naraku. The villain, finding himself unguarded, quickly clutched Kagura's heart as hard as he could. Sesshoumaru was alarmed! The heart swelled wildly, as a purplish color started to take over the heart's dark red one. The heart was rapidly becoming purple, and it became clear that Naraku was infecting it with miasma. Sesshoumaru was lunging in for the attack, hoping that we would strike Naraku before it is too late.

**:Kagura's scenario:**  
Kagura went towards the levitating heart in the center of the room. She gripped her katana tightly with great anticipation. Kagura lifted her katana above the beating black heart once again…aiming it carefully…and then-

"Agggghhhhhh!" The pain in Kagura's chest was back. And it was as excruciating as ever! Kagura tried to keep on standing straight, but the pain in her chest spread outwards, affecting the rest of her body. Her circulation was slowing down, she felt really tired and that she could see the surroundings diffuse in little bits of colors. She dropped her katana, which clanked loudly as it hit the cold wooden floor. Her vision then started to black out. Kagura could feel her energy being drained away, but she kept on fighting, thinking that this is the final level…but she kept on falling into darkness…

_I can't die now…I can't die…_ She thought, as she fell into the abyss. _I…I…can't… I feel so weak…_

_"And there I was, thinking you could actually do it."_

_Huh? _Kagura looked around. There was nothing but darkness. But she kept on hearing a voice. _Se-Sesshoumaru…?_

_"I can't believe you would just give up after all you've been through"_

_Where are you? I can't see you! _She got up and ran around, looking for Sesshoumaru. _I can't see you!_

_"Was I wrong to believe in you? I guess I was."_

_No! You aren't. I can do it! _She screamed, running around in the darkness. _I can do it!_

_"Prove it. Show me you can."_ With that, Sesshoumaru appeared from the darkness. Kagura saw him and ran towards him, and locked him in a tight embrace. The darkness around them suddenly disappeared and found themselves under the stars once again. They found each other in warm solace.

_"Show me you can do it…"_

Kagura's eyes burst wide open. She got up, the agony in her chest still tormenting her. She endured it, knowing what she needs to do. Even though she feels extreme pain, she will not walk away. She won't lose. She won't die. Feebly regaining her momentum, Kagura reached for her katana and raised it above the heart.

"…(huff) This…time…(huff) I won't…fail. I will destroy you, Naraku!" And with those words filled with fiery determination and intense passion to be free, Kagura drove her sword into Naraku's evil heart. Blood dripped down the katana's shiny silver blade. The heart immediately stopped beating. Kagura looked up, huffing and puffing all the way, as the pain in her chest seared awfully more than ever. The job was done.

**:Sesshoumaru's scenario:**  
Sesshoumaru struck Naraku right through his chest…but knew the heart wasn't there. Naraku immediately froze in the spot. His eyes became wide as blood dripped out of his mouth. Sesshoumaru stood in front of him, holding Toukijin's hilt, as the blade was driven through Naraku's chest.

"She…she s-s-s-succeeded." Naraku managed to stammer. "She…succeeded." Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything. Rin, Jaken and Ah-un looked at the frozen Naraku, all having mixed emotions of fright, anticipation and joy.

_She did it. Kagura did it._ Sesshoumaru thought in his head, as he became wide-eyed himself. Naraku then started to laugh again. Sesshoumaru drove Toukijin deeper into Naraku, as if trying to get the whole sword through him. Blood was smeared on Sesshoumaru's hand.

"…Hehehe…" Naraku laughed to himself. "I…will drag her to hell with ME!" Without warning, and to Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and even Ah-un's immediate shock, Naraku managed to put the **final ounce** of miasma into Kagura's heart. The heart then palpitated and bulged uncontrollably and it wasn't long 'till The heart in Naraku's hand stopped beating.

"No! Kagura-san is…" Rin cried at the sight of the dead heart. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in both horror and anger. Rin, Jaken and Ah-un rushed quickly towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled Toukijin out of Naraku, and watched at the evil demon turn into dust, leaving only his clothes there. Naraku was finally no more. Sesshoumaru just stared. He put Toukijin back in its scabbard and picked up the dead heart on the floor. He headed for the exit.

"Let's go to the pagoda. Now."  
-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru and company made their way to the topmost floor of the pagoda. Sesshoumaru opened the door to the final floor and approached the lifeless figure on the floor. Rin's eyes welled with tears, as she slowly walked up to Kagura. Jaken and Ah-un couldn't help but feel sad also. Rin kneeled by Kagura's side and looked at the corpse. She was smiling. She was happy that she accomplished her mission in life. Rin let her tears flow, hugging Kagura tightly. Sesshoumaru just stood there, as if nothing happened, his face having its usual cold demeanor. He then looked at his _other_ sword.

_I wonder…_ He asked himself in his mind. _Naraku's dead now…so…will it work?_ He then drew Tensaiga from its case. "Rin, step away from her." Rin did as she was told. Jaken was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru was going to use Tensaiga on Kagura again. The youkai lord had put Kagura's heart on top of her chest. Sesshoumaru's three comrades watched in eagerness, as the youkai lord lifted Tensaiga up. Sesshoumaru saw the little impish demons that took people's souls and used Tensaiga to kill them. The four of them waited…and after a few seconds, the heart glowed brightly and went into Kagura's hollow chest, and after that Kagura's eyes fluttered open.

"…Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her with a pair of strong, golden eyes and enclosed her in his warm, longing embrace. The youkai lord's other comrades: the human girl, the toad demon and the two-headed dragon- couldn't help but let out tears of immense joy. He holds her lovingly in his arms, as the star-strewn night sky shone brightly outside the pagoda's windows. And In their hearts, they are exceedingly thankful that they achieved a wish they truly longed for all this time:

"At last…I could finally be with you…"


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

After ending Naraku's tyranny, Kagura stands by two graves one fair-weathered morning. She has gone back to her former lifestyle, and has given up the pretense of being a ninja. She was visiting the graves of her two dear friends, whom she met during her journey, and whom she lost due to an assault on their village. They were buried in a flower filed called the Field of Ignorance, a place where Kagura thinks that their souls would find peace. She has fondly offered flowers on each of the graves and stayed there to pay her respects.

"Yosaku…Chiba. Thank you for all your help." Kagura says to her friends. "And thank you for treating me like I belonged." Rin suddenly came running to her.

"Hello, Kagura-san!" She greeted. Kagura greeted back. "Let's go back to camp!" The woman follows the girl back to camp. They went back to their campsite, where the Kagura's new family was. Her new family consists of Rin, Jaken, Ah-un…and of course, Sesshoumaru. The family was a motley bunch, but she loved it very much. She didn't need too much adjustment. Kagura then went looking for the Sesshoumaru, and found him in a clearing filled with beautiful irises, her favorite bloom.

"Hey." She said to him. "This place sure is beautiful." The man looks back at her, with loving eyes and gives her one bloom.

"I'm glad you like it." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"…Sesshoumaru, I am so glad the nightmare is over." Kagura said. Sesshoumaru caresses her face gently.

"Yes. I'm glad, too." He said. "…I am very happy you are alive." He embraced her and felt her heart beating. Sesshoumaru was happy that Tensaiga worked on Kagura and her heart. Kagura smiled at him and brushed her lips against his. Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. I need to be on my own for a while." With that, she exited the clearing and went to the river where she went to every night. The water was still glistening even in the day. She could see her own reflection on the river's mirror-like surface. Then she remembered…the spider mark on her back! She carefully slips her kimono off her shoulders. She was nervous…what if it's still there? She looked at the reflection in the river. Kagura's face lit up with happiness.

"I…I…I am free!" She exclaims, seeing that the hideous mark on her back was no more. She pulled her kimono back up her shoulders again and stared at the bright morning sky.

She has done what she must, and has achieved what she wanted…

She has rid the land and her life of Naraku's evil…

She finally received her freedom…

She now has a new family…

And more importantly…

She is together again, with the man she loves.

And she attained all of these because she rose up, like a phoenix, out of the ashes of her defeat.

THE END


End file.
